


Adopted

by springintveld



Series: Adopted [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springintveld/pseuds/springintveld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Hermione during her years at Hogwarts. How will she take the fact that she’s adopted? Will she forgive her mother for giving her up? Will she find out who her biological father is? But also: Will the beautiful redhead love her back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M to be safe because there is some talk about rape (nothing graphic though)
> 
> This story is really AU. The biggest changes: Voldemort died in the first war against Voldemort, so the second war never happens. Harry’s parents live. Hermione is adopted by muggles but doesn’t know she’s adopted and her biological parents are magical. 
> 
> Also a disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of the characters.
> 
> Thank you SilverFoxen (@ff.net) for the inspiration!

**Prologue**

 

“Minerva? Are you okay? You’ve been in the bathroom for over an hour.”

“S-Sorry M-Molly, I’ll be out in a m-minute.” 

“What’s going on, Minerva? It sounds like you’re crying.” Minerva lets out a deep sigh and takes a couple of deep breaths. She needs to calm down.

“Molly, c-could you get Lily and find a- a quiet place to talk?”

“Sure.” Molly leaves and is back with Lily a few minutes later.

“I’ve got Lily here with me now. We can talk in my bedroom.”

Slowly the bathroom door opens and Minerva walks out with tearstreaked cheeks, her hand clutched around some sort of plastic stick. Lily gasps and immediately moves closer to put her arm around Minerva’s shoulders.

“Let’s get you to the bedroom so we can talk.”

Molly looks confused. Clearly, Lily is aware of something Molly isn’t privy to.

“Molly, could you get Minerva some water? I’ll ward the doors so we can have privacy.” Lily took charge while Minerva sat down on the bed, seemingly completely lost. Molly arrives with the water a few minutes later. She hands the water to Minerva when Lily finishes warding the room. She pries the plastic stick out of Minerva’s hands, she can’t stop the gasp that leaves her mouth when she turns the stick.

“Can somebody tell me what’s going on? Why are you crying, why is Lily so shocked by that stick?”

“Alright Minerva, do you want to bring Molly up to speed or would you rather I do it?” Lily asks gently while sitting down next to Minerva and beginning to rub her back.

Minerva looks up with tears in her eyes. “ I- I don’t think I can. You can tell Molly, but I need a promise from the both of you that this conversation stays a secret. Even from your husbands.”

“I promise.”

“Of course.”

“You know Minerva was caught by Death Eaters a couple of days before Voldemort died?” 

“Yes.”

“Long story short, one of the Death Eaters that stood guard has raped Minerva. This plastic stick is a muggle pregnancy test and it’s positive. Minerva is pregnant with a Death Eater's child.” Molly sat down on the other side of Minerva and pulled her into a hug.

“I wish you would’ve told me, I could have helped you through this, I’m going to help you through this.” Minerva curls into Molly’s hug and starts crying again. Molly looks at Lily.

“How long have you known?”

“Since the beginning. I found her in the cellar at Malfoy Manor shortly after it happened.”

“Nobody else knows?”

“She asked me not to tell anybody.” The three of them sit on the bed for a while, Molly holding a sobbing Minerva while Lily keeps rubbing Minerva’s back. Finally Minerva speaks up.

“Thank you for listening. I appreciate your offers of help but it won’t be needed.” 

“You’re gonna raise this kid alone?”

“I’m not going to raise this child, Lily.” Molly looks a little shocked at Minerva.

“You’re going to terminate the pregnancy?”

“It is not this child’s fault it is conceived through such an act of violence. Therefore, I will not terminate the pregnancy. I do however feel I could never love this child the way it deserves to be loved. So i’ve decided I will hide my pregnancy and when the child is born I will anonymously leave it at an muggle orphanage.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** **  
** Hermione is sitting in the swinging bench in her backyard, reading one of her textbooks for the coming school year when the doorbell rings. She walks around the house to see who it is.

A woman, about a decade older than her parents, wearing an pantsuit that might have been considered modern when Hermione was born, is standing at the Granger’s front door.

“Hello, how can I help you?” Hermione asks politely.

“Are you Hermione Granger?”

“Yes.”

“My name is Professor Mcgonagall. I have something to discuss with you and your parents. Are they here?”

“My parents should be home in about half an hour. You can come in and wait for them if you want.”

“I would appreciate that.”

“Follow me.” Hermione leads Professor Mcgonagall into the backyard and tells her to take a seat while she makes tea.

When the tea is finished Hermione takes a seat across from Professor Mcgonagall.

“What do you have to discuss with me and my parents?”

“Let’s wait for your parents, Miss Granger.”

“Did something go wrong with my application? Or were my marks on the last tests not good enough?”  Hermione fretted.

“There’s no need to worry, Miss Granger. Let’s just wait for your parents, I don’t like to repeat myself.”

“Oh, okay.” The two of them sit in an uncomfortable silence until the front door opens. Hermione immediately jumps up and practically runs inside to meet her parents. 

“Mom, Dad! There is a Professor Mcgonagall here, she wants to discuss something with us.”

“Okay dear, we’ll be there in a minute. Have you offered the professor something to drink?”

“Yes, I made tea.” Hermione walks back to Professor Mcgonagall.

“My parents will be out in a minute.”

 

When Hermione’s parents come out of the house Professor Mcgonagall gets up to introduce herself. 

“Hello, I’m Professor Minerva Mcgonagall. I’m here to talk to you about Hermione’s education.” The Grangers look surprised and open their mouth to ask a question.

“Please, let me explain everything first. I promise I will answer any questions once I’m finished.” Hermione and her parents nod.

“I’m here to offer Hermione a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please hold your questions. Hermione, you are a witch. I know you might be skeptical, but I’m sure you can think of a few times something unexplainable happened when you were angry or upset?” Minerva  waits to see a look of recognition on Hermione’s face and gives her a small smile.

“I thought so. I’m the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts and I’m here to personally deliver your acceptance letter. Usually we send the letters by owl, but since you are what we call a muggleborn , which is a witch born to nonmagical parents, your letter is delivered in person by a professor. Here is yours.” Minerva hands a parchment envelope with her name and address on it.

Hermione reads the letter while her mom makes some more tea. Once everybody has a fresh cup of tea and Hermione has finished the letter Minerva explains some more about the wizarding world. She shows them her wand, a few simple spells and her animagus. 

By the time Minerva is ready to leave, she’s agreed to accompany the Grangers to Diagon Alley in a couple of days to shop for school supplies. 

Hermione stays behind to reread her letter while her parents show Minerva out, discussing their questions further. When the three adults reach the front door, Mr and Mrs Granger share a look before turning to Minerva.

“Professor, we haven’t told Hermione yet because we think she’s too young to know, but \- well- she’s adopted. Could her being a witch mean that her biological parents are magical folks?” Minerva’s eyes widen and she does the math. Could Hermione be the daughter she brought to the orphanage all those years ago? She quickly puts her mask back on and answers the question.

“It is very uncommon for a witch or wizard to bring their child to a muggle orphanage. Usually kids whose parents are unable to take care of them are taken in by family. Chances are, her biological parents are muggles as well.”

“Okay, thank you for your time. We’ll see you in a couple of days.”

“Goodbye.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Beta’s are awesome! Thanks Julsibot! She’s been kind enough to not only beta this chapter but the first two as well. 
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter and remember I’d love to hear your opinions. :-)
> 
> \-----

**Chapter 2**

Hermione’s very excited to go to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. After everything Professor Mcgonagall has told her, she can’t wait to see what the magical world is like. There is a part of her, though, that keeps telling her that is too  absurd to be true. That this must be some kind of  prank or hidden camera tv show.

Finally, ten o'clock rolls around and the doorbell rings. Hermione nearly runs to open it and greet Professor Mcgonagall.

“Good morning, Pro…” It’s not Professor Mcgonagall in front of her. It’s a couple and their son. Mother and son have the same green eyes while the hair of both father and son is a untamable mess. 

“Hello, My name is Lily Potter, this is my husband James and our son Harry. Professor Mcgonagall wasn't able to make it today after all and asked us to take you and your parents to Diagon Alley, is that alright?”   
“Y- yes, I suppose so..”   
“Can we come in to meet your parents?”

“Yeah.. Sure..” Hermione moves to let the Potters pass and leads them into the living room where her parents are getting ready to leave.

“Mom, Dad, I’d like to introduce you to Lily, James and Harry Potter. Professor Mcgonagall asked them to take us to Diagon Alley because she couldn’t make it.” There is an uncomfortable silence after the Potters and Grangers shake hands. It is eventually Lily who speaks up.

“I’m sorry Minerva couldn’t  make it today , but she figured we would be good substitutes.”

“Is that so? Why does Professor Mcgonagall think you would be good substitutes?”

“Well, Mrs Granger, I’m a muggleborn just like Hermione so I’ve got a pretty good idea what the three of you are going through. And Harry here starts his first year at Hogwarts in September, we thought it would be nice to meet a classmate.”

“That is very thoughtful. I appreciate it very much.” 

The six of them take the Granger’s car to the leaky cauldron. It’s a little cramped, but since Hermione and her parents have never used any form of magical transportation and chances  of them being in danger for the first try are very high, it is the safest option.

Lily and James take their time showing Hermione and her parents around in Diagon Alley. Their first stop is Gringotts to set up a vault for Hermione. Afterwards they go to Ollivander to get a wand for both Harry and Hermione. They get their books and other school supplies befor the families take a break for lunch. By the time lunch is over, Hermione and Harry are warming up to each other. Harry is starting to see the girl beyond the little know-it-all that he first met this morning and Hermione starts to believe that Harry is genuinely a good boy and not like most of her classmates before, who only talked to her if they needed her help.

When everybody is finished eating, it’s time for the last stop. Since Madame Malkin’s is pretty small, James takes Hermione’s parents to the owlery while Lily takes the teens to get their school robes. When the three of them walk into the store there is one other family present. Lily tenses up when she sees them. “Mr, Mrs Malfoy. Draco. Good afternoon.” Although she has a smile on her face, her words sound strangled. Mr Malfoy looks at Hermione before turning to Lily.

“Mrs Potter, I wasn’t aware you had a daughter. Though I have to admit she doesn’t look like you. One has to wonder why you’d be taking someone who clearly isn’t family to get robes.”

“One  may wonder, but I don’t see how it’s any  of your business, Lucius.”

“Ah I see, you must be helping out yet another mudblood then.” Hermione has no idea what mudblood means, but judging by the reactions of the salesclerk who inhales sharply, and Harry who steps in front of Hermione, it’s likely something bad.

“It would be wise to not use such a word, Lucius,  where an Auror could hear you.”   
In response to the thinly-veiled threat,  Mr Malfoy turns to his wife and son with his head held high. “Let’s go somewhere else. I refuse to buy Draco’s clothing in a store that sells to mudbloods.” Mrs Malfoy and Draco reluctantly follow him out of the store while Harry shouts after him. “My mom might not be a pure-blood, but she’s got more magic in her little toe than you possess in your whole body!”

“Don’t provoke them Harry, you and Draco will be going to Hogwarts together. I don’t fancy getting owls from Minerva informing me of fights you got yourself into!”

“I know, but he called Hermione a mudblood.”

“I appreciate you wanting to stand up for Hermione, but don’t let yourself get baited.”

“Mrs Potter?” Hermione speaks up.

“Please call me Lily, Hermione. I’m not old enough yet to be a Mrs.”

“I’m sorry, Lily. What does mudblood mean?”

“It’s a slur for muggleborn. It’s used by people who believe that pureblooded wizards and witches are better than everybody else. They believe that a muggleborn has dirty blood, hence the name mudblood.” Hermione feels the colour drain from her face.

“Don’t be scared, Hermione! Mom is a muggleborn and she’s crazy talented. Minerv.. Professor Mcgonagall is actually a halfblood and she is considered the brightest witch of her age. I can tell you’re really smart, I bet you’d give the Malfoys a run for their money after a couple of months at Hogwarts.”

“Don’t let it bother you Hermione, most people don’t believe any of that pureblood nonsense.” Lily says with a small smile while directing both Harry and Hermione to the salesclerk to get their measures taken.

When they leave the store a little while later, James and Hermione’s parents are already waiting for them. James is carrying a snow white owl for Harry while Hermione’s dad is carrying a small brown owl which, he informs Hermione, is for him and his wife. Hermione is relieved her parents haven’t bought her a pet. Even though she is allowed a owl, cat or toad, she doesn’t want one. First she wants to get settled at Hogwarts, maybe next year she can get a cat.

Her mother pulls Hermione out of her thoughts.

“Oh, Hermione, at the owlery we met James’ friend Arthur Weasley. His son Ron also starts Hogwarts this year and his daughter Ginny starts next year. He invited us over for dinner tonight. Do you want to go? It might be nice to meet some more witches and wizards.”

“Sure, that would be nice.” They make their way through The Leaky Cauldron and into a small alley. Here James proceeds to explain the concept of a portkey. Since the Weasley’s live to far away to drive, magical transportation is their only option. Everybody touches the glass James is holding and when he’s counted to three they all feel a tug behind their navel. Moments later they crash into the ground on a grassfield. Hermione looks around, lying down in a mess of limbs between her parents, and is glad to see that Harry has fallen as well. James has a big smile on his face.

“Don’t worry folks, it takes some getting used to, traveling by portkey.” He moves over to help Hermione’s mother up while Lily holds a hand out to Hermione. 

They walk up to a house that looks higgledy-piggledy and Hermione wonders just how much magic is needed to keep this house from collapsing.

When they’ve almost arrived at the back door,  an excited woman with bright red hair  walks out and hugs the Potters before moving over to the Grangers.

“You must be Mr and Mrs Granger, and Hermione. I’m Molly Weasley. How lovely to meet you.” She pulls all of them into a hug one by one before addressing Harry.

“The boys and Ginny are playing quidditch, why don’t you take Hermione with you while us adults have a cup of tea? I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.

Hermione promptly follows Harry to a field that has three poles with hoops on it on either side of the field. In the air, Hermione spots 4 people with  flaming hair on brooms. Harry looks at Hermione and sees her  visible confusion at what she’s looking at. He tries to explain quidditch to Hermione, but it isn’t really working since Hermione can’t fathom any interest in sports. After a few minutes Harry gives up and calls to the people on the brooms.

“Hey guys! Can you come down for a moment? There’s someone I want you to meet.”

When the figures move closer, Hermione’s able to see  the group consists of a girl who looked to be a little younger than herself, a boy around her age and two  twin  boys a few years older. One of the twins is the first to speak up.

“So, mister Potter has decided to bring his girlfriend?” Hermione is taken back by this comment, but Harry doesn’t seem to be bothered. 

“George, meet Hermione. Hermione, meet George.” George holds out a hand to Hermione and while  clasping it Hermione clarifies.

“I’m not Harry’s girlfriend. He and his parents took my parents and I to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies.” The other twin walks up and shakes Hermione’s hand.

“I’m Fred, don’t mind my brother, he’s just joking. Why did the Potters take you to Diagon Alley?” Hermione feels a little insecure after everything Mr. Malfoy said, but decided that since the Weasleys are friends with the Potters they most likely won’t say anything hurtful.

“I’m a muggleborn , so we needed help getting there .” The boy around Hermione’s age speaks up.

“Isn’t that the job of Mcgonagall or one of the other teachers?” 

The girl pushes him lightly. _“Hi,_ I’m Ginny, the boy who forgot his manners here is my brother Ron. Nice to meet you.” Ron looks a little embarrassed by the remark of his sister. Ginny turns to Harry and offers him her broom. “Why don’t you guys resume the game while I keep Hermione company?”  They race off and leap into the air as Hermione and Ginny settle down to watch.

“So you start Hogwarts this year?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool! I have to wait until next year, but since all my brothers have been there, I know plenty if you have any questions.”

“Well, I’d like to see if my new books can answer them first, but if not I just may take you up on that.”

“That’s cool, you can send me an owl with your questions. Wait, do you have an owl?”

“My parents bought one. How does that even work? I didn’t know owls could deliver post.”

“As far as I know, the owls we use are magical and trained to deliver post. How do you send post in the muggle world?” Hermione is halfway through a detailed explanation of the workings of the British postal service when she realises Ginny is staring at her.

“Oh, why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?” Hermione wipes her face with her hand. Ginny chuckles and grabs Hermione’s to stop the motion. 

“There’s nothing on our face. I was  just… admiring your enthusiasm. My brothers only get enthusiast about quidditch.  Well, except Percy- he only gets enthusiastic about school assignments.” Hermione listens intently. As an only child, she’s always curious- and a little envious- of kids with a big family.

“You have six brothers? Do you have sisters as well?” 

“I have six older brothers, but no sisters. You’ve already met my three youngest brothers, Ron, George and Fred, they’re all attending Hogwarts come next fall with Percy. My two oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, have finished school and moved out of the house. Bill works as a cursebreaker in Egypt and Charlie works with dragons in Romania. Do you have any siblings?”

“No, I’m an only child.” Before Ginny gets to comment on the shred of sadness in Hermione’s voice, Molly calls all of them in for dinner. 

Hermione would have liked to sit next to Ginny so they could continue their conversation, but unfortunately she ends up between her mother and Lily. Instead, she spends dinner observing all the wizards and witches she’s met today. Everybody has been so nice and welcoming to her and her parents, and for the first time Hermione believes  that the wizarding world is where she belongs. She can even see herself doing the magic they perform with such ease.

After dinner James again turns a glass into a portkey for Hermione and her parents. The portkey will deliver them and Hermione’s school supplies to an alley close to their car in London. Ginny is the last one to hug Hermione goodbye. While hugging, she whispers in her ear.

“Just tell your parents’ owl to bring your letter to Ginny Weasley and it’ll find me if you want to write.”

Hermione decides to do just that, because Ginny is simply amazing and Hermione would absolutely love to be friends with her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Beta’s are awesome! Thanks Julsibot!
> 
> \-----

**Chapter 3**

Hermione was exhausted after the get together, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. After a deep sleep that leaves her well rested, she decides to flip through ‘Hogwarts, a History’. Informative as it is, she decides afterwards to write Ginny.

 

_ Dear Ginny, _

 

_ I had a wonderful time yesterday. I was afraid that I might not fit in as a muggleborn in the magical world  _ _ but after being so warmly welcomed by the Potters and your family, especially you, I felt much more at ease. _

 

_ You said yesterday that I could write you if I ever had questions about Hogwarts. I hope you don’t mind that I take you up on that offer.  _ _ Today I was looking through ‘Hogwarts, a History,’ and I wondered if you could tell me more about the houses. How do we get sorted, and what are the qualities instilled in the current houses? _

 

_ I hope to be hearing from you soon. _

 

_ Kind regards, _

_ Hermione Granger _

 

Hermione sends her parents’ owl with the letter and feels a little disappointed to see it come back without a response. Then again, maybe she didn’t have time to write back immediately.   
It’s almost a week after Hermione send her letter to Ginny that she receives an answer. She’s sitting in the back yard when she hears rustling in one of the trees. She looks up just in time to see a bird, maybe an owl, fall out of the tree. Hermione walks over to take a closer look and sees it is indeed an owl. An owl with a letter attached to its claw. Hermione carefully removes the letter before scooping up the creature and carrying it to the birdcage her parents have set up for their owl. She carefully puts him down close to the food and water before settling back on the swinging bench to read the letter.

 

_ Dear Hermione, _

 

_ Hopefully this letter and Errol (our owl) reach you alright. Errol is, like almost everything we own, very old and has seen better days. When I received your letter he was delivering a letter for dad and when he returned he needed a couple of days to recuperate. That’s actually the reason you’re getting my reply so late. Is it okay for Errol to stay a couple of days so he can regain his strength? _ __   
  


_ I’m glad you took me up on my offer. It was really fun having you around.  _ _ To be honest, I’m a little sad you’ll be a year ahead of me at Hogwarts.  _ _ I would’ve loved to have classes with you. _

 

_ Somehow I’ve got the feeling you’ve already finished ‘Hogwarts, a History’ by the time this letter will reach you, but I’ll answer your questions anyway. Hogwarts has four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. All houses have several distinctive qualities, but in general people say Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, Hufflepuffs are loyal and Slytherins cunning.  _ _ According to Fred and George, you have to fight a troll to get sorted, but they probably said that to prank Ron _ _. Bill said they put a hat on your head for the sorting, that’s probably closer to the truth. My parents and all my brothers are Gryffindors so I know a lot about Gryffindor, not so much about the other houses- besides insults. _

 

_ Can I ask why you sounded a little sad last week when you said you are an only child? If it’s too personal, you don’t have to answer.  _

_ What was it like to learn that you’re a witch? Growing up in a magical family, I’ve always wondered how muggleborns are told they’re a witch or wizard and if it’s weird to learn about magic. _

 

_ Maybe we can meet up at platform 9 ¾ since I’ll be coming to see Ron off. _

_ I was wondering if maybe next time you write you could ask the owl to wait for an answer from me? Errol is getting too old to fly as far as to Hogwarts unless absolutely necessary. I promise I’ll write back immediately so the owl won't have to wait long! _

 

_ See you in a few days _

 

_ Love, _

_ Ginny _

 

Hermione bounces off the bench and skips inside to grab a pen and paper. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally Hermione arrives at Hogwarts! From now on the chapters are probably going to be lengthier which might mean more time in between updates.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think :)
> 
>  
> 
> \-----

**Chapter 4**

On september first Hermione wakes before the crack of dawn. Today she’s going to Hogwarts and she’ll see Ginny again. She isn’t sure which of the two excites her more. After getting dressed for the day it still is to early for breakfast. Hermione decides to check again if she’s packed everything she will need until she comes home for Christmas break. After unpacking and repacking all her stuff twice Hermione hears her parents get up. Finally! She immediately jumps up and practically runs out of her room and into her mother.

“Hi Hermione already dressed? You must be really looking forward to going to Hogwarts, huh?”

“Yeah. I’m so excited. But also a little scared.”

“What are you scared about honey?”

“Of not fitting in, not being good enough at magic, not making friends. I know Harry and Ron already, but they’ve been friends for years so I’m not sure if I’ll fit with them. Ginny and I are becoming friends, I think, but she won’t be at Hogwarts until next year. Though I’m not as scared as I was when I first learned about Hogwarts. I know the Potters and the Weasleys now and that helps.”

“I think you’ll fit in better in the magical world than in the, what’s the term…, muggle world. They're all witches and wizards. As for not being good enough at magic, you’re there to learn magic. You can get better at it by studying and if there is one thing I know about my Hermione, it is she loves to study.”  Her mom knows exactly what to say to calm Hermione’s nerves.

“Why don’t you wake your father while I start breakfast?”

“Okay.”

 

After breakfast Hermione and her parents take the car to the train station. Lily and James had offered to meet them there and help Hermione through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ to board the train. Hermione is glad she won’t be totally alone for the train ride.

Lily, James and Harry are waiting for her at the entrance of the station. Hermione follows them after saying goodbye to her parents and promising to write them tomorrow to tell about her first day. 

After Hermione’s parents are gone the four of them go onto platform 9 ¾. They will wait for the weasleys there. Apparently the Weasleys aren’t the most punctual people, it is five minutes before the train is scheduled to leave and no sight of them yet. By this time Hermione is getting a little nervous. She brought a letter for Ginny and is afraid she might not be able to give it to her. Just when she is about to put away the letter to send it once she arrives at Hogwarts the Weasleys appear. Ginny comes over as soon as she spots Hermione and pulls her into a hug.

“It’s good to see you again.”

“Good to see you too.” Before the two girls can continue their conversation Lily interrupts.

“The train is leaving you have to get in Hermione.”

“Right.” She trusts the letter into Ginny's hands. 

“I though I bring my answer here instead of sending an owl. Bye!” Hermione hurries into the train and sits down in a  coupe with Harry and Ron. They wave at Harry and Ron’s family until they’re out of sight. Most of the train ride Hermione finds herself thinking about Ginny and when she’ll receive an answer to her letter.

 

_ Dear Ginny, _

 

_ Did Errol get back okay? He stayed for two days, from what I read that should have been enough. If I had known I had to ask, I would have asked Owl (that’s the name my parents decided on for their owl) to wait. I’ll remember it for next time. _

 

_ You were right I already finished ‘Hogwarts, a history’  but I liked reading it in your words. I’m curious as to what house I will be sorted in. Hopefully it won’t be Slytherin. As a muggleborn I don’t think I would feel comfortable in that house. It would be fun to be sorted into the same house as you, so I’m hoping for Gryffindor. Since that’s probably going to be your house. If we end up in different houses I hope we can still be friends?  _

 

_ I’ve always wanted siblings, but whenever I asked for a little brother or sister my parents said I was all they needed. Until I asked one time to many and my mother kind of exploded and said something about me not being grateful that they got me. I  _ _ never brought up the subject again. _ _ Seeing a big family like yours always makes me wonder what it would have been like to have siblings. Being part of a big family probably has its negatives as well? _

 

_ So this one day this summer a woman (professor Mcgonagall) rings the bell. She’s wearing this pantsuit that was modern like a decade ago. I was home alone so she asked if she could wait with me until my parents arrived. We had to wait a little while and she wouldn’t answer any questions. Once my parents were home she told us I’m a witch. I thought it was a prank at first, but when she told me she was sure that some unexplainable things had happened when I was upset or sad something clicked. It took me until dinner at your place before I really felt  _ _ comfortable _ _ with it. Mcgonagall showed us her wand, some minor spells and her animagus. That was the best part, actually seeing magic. _

 

_ How are you going to spend your time now that it’s just you and your parents? At diagon alley I convinced my parents to buy me some extra books. I wanted to read up on the ways of the wizarding world. Is it true you guys don’t go to school until Hogwarts? _

 

_ I’m going to wrap this letter up. Hopefully I didn’t bore you with this lengthy letter. There is just so much to talk about I got carried away.  _

 

_ Love, _

 

_ Hermione _

 

When the train is almost at Hogsmeade station Hermione and the boys change into their robes. The last bit of the trip the trio spends talking about what house they will get sorted into. Both Harry and Ron are convinced they’re going to be in Gryffindor because their parents, and in Ron’s case also his brothers, are all Gryffindors. The boys think Hermione is going to be a Ravenclaw. Although Hermione can follow their reasoning and can see herself fit in in Ravenclaw she’s hoping for Gryffindor. It would be great to be in the same house as the boys and hopefully Ginny. 

Once they arrive at Hogsmeade al first years are called over by a huge guy who’s name is Hagrid according to Harry and Ron. Hagrid takes them to boats, once everybody is in they sail across a big lake to Hogwarts, at least that’s what Hermione assumes since the castle looks exactly like the pictures in ‘Hogwarts, a history’. At the castle professor Mcgonagall is waiting. She leads the first years into the great hall. Hermione is awed by the magical ceiling. She read about it and saw some magic pictures, but it’s way better in real life. Hermione is so mesmerised by the ceiling she misses professor Mcgonagall calling her name. It isn’t until Ron gently pushes her in the direction of the head table that she realises it’s her time to get sorted. Hermione takes a couple of deep breaths and walks over to Mcgonagall and sits down on the stool. As soon as professor Mcgonagall puts the sorting hat on Hermione’s head she hears an unfamiliar voice.

_ “A good set of brains, you would excel in Ravenclaw. But then again maybe I should put you in Slytherin.”  _ As soon as Hermione hears the word Slytherin she begins to panic. 

‘You can’t put me in Slytherin I’m a muggleborn.’ She thinks to the hat. 

_ “Muggleborn? Really, you could’ve fooled me. So no Slytherin. We’re back to Ravenclaw then, or wait... Your heart wants to be in Gryffindor. Well who am I to get in the way of the heart. GRYFFINDOR.” _  the last word is audible for everybody in the great hall. The hat is lifted from her head and she hurries over the the Gryffindor table. Fred and George call her over to sit with them. Happy and relieved Hermione watches the rest of the sorting ceremony and sees Harry and Ron both getting sorted into Gryffindor. After the feast Hermione heads to bed. It was a great day.

 

Hermione’s first months at Hogwarts fly by. She’s happy to see that not growing up in a magical family hasn’t sat her back to much. It only takes her a few weeks to become the top of her class. She could have done it in less time, but for the first time she has friends. Ginny and Hermione write each other at least one letter a week and Harry and Ron have demanded she takes at least one evening during the week and half a day during the weekend off of schoolwork to have fun with them. Hermione’s idea of fun is reading a good book, but the boys have vetoed that as an activity in their bonding time. They usually end up roaming the castle or grounds. It might not be Hermione’s favorite pass time but she does love spending the time with the boys. Even though she and Ron but heads regularly she cares for the both of them. Maybe this is what it feels like to have siblings?

 

A couple of weeks before Christmas Harry asks if she wants to come over for a couple of days, right before she receives a letter from Ginny asking the same.

 

_ Dear Hermione, _

 

_ Ron can be a pigheaded unconsidered ass sometimes, please don’t let it get to you. He along with most of us has inherited the famous Weasley temper. Just let him cool off a couple of days and he’ll come around. And for the record, I agree you shouldn’t ride a broom over the black lake when you haven't finished your flying classes yet. Especially when one didn’t grow up with brooms like you. What was he thinking even suggesting it.  _

_ Speaking of brooms, Bill visited for a couple of days earlier this week and he brought his old broom with him as an early Christmas gift. So I’ve been up in the air most of the time.  _

_ Since you’re not staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over for a few days. If you want to stay with your parents because you haven’t seen them in months I understand. I could ask mom and dad if it’s okay if I visit you in that case? It’s just… I’d really like to see you again and talk face to face instead of just letters, you know? _

_ I’m really happy to see Fred,George, Ron and even Percy again. It’s really quiet without any of them. I guess I finally fully start to understand that sad look you gave me when you told me you’re an only child last summer. It really sucks sometimes. Your letters always make me feel better though, so you better not stop writing. _

 

_ Hope to hear from you soon. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Ginny _

 

Hermione takes some time to think over her options. She sees Harry all the time at Hogwarts so she’s going to turn his offer down. But what to do with Ginny’s offer. She obviously missed her parents and wants to see them, but she also doesn’t want to miss the chance to see Ginny. Eventually Hermione decides to write her parents and ask if it’s okay for Ginny to come over for a couple days, since that’s one of the options offered by Ginny. 

Hermione receives an affirmative answer from her parents within a week and decides to tell Ginny the good news immediately.

 

_ Dear Ginny, _

 

_ Please be careful on that broom. I know you have years of experience riding a broom, but that’s not gonna stop me from worrying about you.  _

_ As you predicted Ron came around. He actually came around before I even received your letter. I think it had something to do with the fact that Neville Longbottom broke his arm during fly practice.  _

_ The grass is always greener… Now that I have a bunch of dorm mates I catch myself every now and then wishing I had a bedroom all for myself. I guess If I work hard enough I might be able to become head girl and get my own dormitory,  _ _ something to work towards. _

_ Thank you for the invitation. As you already assumed I want to spend Christmas break with my parents, I’ve missed them a lot. So I won’t be coming over to the Borrow, I did however write and asked my parents if I could extend an invite to you. They said you were more then welcome to come over for a couple of days, maybe around new years? If you still want to and it’s okay with your parents. _

_ Ron told me you and your mom are picking him up at platform 9 ¾. We can finalize our plans than. _

 

_ I’m looking forward to seeing you soon. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Hermione. _

The last week until Christmas break flew by. And just like on september first Hermione was up at the crack of dawn the day she was going home for Christmas.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
  
As soon as Hermione sets foot out of the train she gets tackled into a bearhug by Ginny. She's more than happy to return the hug. Hermione has only seen Ginny twice but holding her in her arms makes her realise she really missed the girl. Once the two of them untangle themselves from each other they walk over to the Weasleys.  
  
"Hello mr and mrs Weasley, how have you been?" Hermione asks politely while hugging both of them.  
  
"We've been good dear, and you? Excited to see your parents again?" Molly asks.  
  
"Yes I've missed them. This was the first time I've been away from them for more than a few days."  
  
"We saw them at the entrance to platform 9 ¾, they've missed you to." In the meantime Harry, Ron and his brothers have gotten of the train and walked up to them.  
  
"Alright guys, let's get Hermione to her parents. Harry you're coming with us, you're parents are picking you up at the Burrow tomorrow." Molly had it all planned out.  
  
Hermione spotted her parents as soon as she left platform 9 ¾. Immediately she ran over to them for hugs. The rest of the group followed. While their parents made arrangements for the visit later during the break Hermione and Ginny took the time to catch up. Even with writing every week they weren't out of things to talk about. Hermione's mother finally interrupts the girls.  
  
Hermione honey, we really have to get going. Ginny will be coming over new years eve and stay until you go back to Hogwarts. How's that?"  
  
"Great mom!" Hermione turns to Ginny and gives her a long hug.  
  
"I'll see you new years eve. Enjoy your Christmas and the time with you brothers."  
  
Hermione's parents have decided to celebrate christmas with just the three of them instead of with the whole family. Even though her parents clearly don't know what Hermione is talking about half the time, they still listen and ask questions. Hermione realises just how much she'd missed her parents the last months and vows to come back home and spend time with them every chance she gets. The Grangers have so much catching up to do that by the time new year's eve rolls around Hermione hasn't spend a single minute on homework. Hermione is glad to be ahead with her work in all of her classes because she knew she would not be doing homework the rest of the break, the couple of days she and Ginny got together she will spend devoted to Ginny without any distractions.  
  
Early afternoon new year's eve rolls around and the doorbell rings. Hermione hurries to open the door. Outside stand mr Weasley and Ginny, who has a huge grin on her face. Hermione can't help but smile back. Seeing Ginny laugh like that makes her even happier than she already is. Hermione pulls Ginny into a hug before dragging her inside.  
  
While mr Weasley and Hermione's parents have a cup of tea Hermione takes Ginny up to her room.  
  
"This is my room. As you can see there isn't enough room for an air mattress but I've got a double bed. We've also got a guest bedroom if you don't feel comfortable sharing a room or bed with me."  
  
"I'm staying here Hermione. We haven't had a chance to really talk since last summer, I'm going to make the most of these few days!" Hermione beamed at Ginny's words. They are on the same page. Before she can respond though her mother calls up.  
  
"Girls come down please and say goodbye to Arthur, he's leaving."  
  
After Arthur has left Ginny and Hermione retreat back to Hermione's room until dinner. They spend their time catching up while Ginny unpacks.  
  
"Professor Mcgonagall says I'm really talented at transfiguration. She thinks I could study some more advanced material. I'm not sure I'm going to take her up on her offer though."  
  
"Why not Hermione? From what I gathered from your letters you love the subject."  
  
"I do love it, but she can't teach me the advanced stuff in class so she wants us to get together one evening a week. To be honest I don't know if I can make that kind of time while staying on top of my classes and keeping my promise to the boys that I'm taking of an evening a week and half a day on the weekends."  
  
"Understandable. Maybe you should talk this over with Mine… professor Mcgonagall?"  
  
"I guess. It's just… I don't want to disappoint her. She's willing to give up her evening to help me with transfiguration that's more advanced than I'm learning in my regular classes. I don't want her to think I'm slacking off or something."  
  
"Hermione, she's going to teach you extra stuff, on top of your workload. Do you really think she's going to call it slacking off if you for example want to meet once every two weeks instead of once every week?"  
  
"Maybe you've got a point. I'll talk to her when I'm back at Hogwarts."  
  
"Good. Now tell me, is Snape really as bad as my brothers make him out to be?" The girls continue talking about Hermione's classes and teachers until mrs Granger calls them down for dinner.  
  
Ginny and the Grangers spend the hours after dinner playing board games. Since Ginny doesn't know any muggle board games they play every game twice. First with Hermione and Ginny playing together as one and the second time they play as separate people. After the second game of Ludo in which Ginny crushes both Hermione and her parents spectacularly, it's five to twelve.  
  
"Come on girls, let's get in front of the tv for the countdown." Hermione's father leads them into the living room while her mother walks to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll get the champagne." Ginny looks at Hermione questioningly.  
  
"Your parents let you have alcohol?"  
  
"No, they always get non-alcoholic champagne." Hermione's mom walks into the living room carrying a tray with four champagne flutes. By the time the tv is on and everyone is settled, Hermione and Ginny together on the couch and Mr Granger on a leather seat with his wife on the handrest, it was time for the countdown.  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7,..." Suddenly Hermione feels very insecure. The never had guests for new ears and she wasn't sure what the proper procedure was. Should she hug Ginny, give her a hand or maybe a kiss on the cheek? She doesn't get a chance to overthink things because it is midnight.  
  
"...1, happy new year." Ginny pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek.  
  
The rest of Christmas break the girls spend playing more board games talking about whatever they are thinking about and watching movies. After her first surprise wears off Ginny takes a real liking to movies. Hermione doesn't mind. It is nice to have somebody who's hand she can squeeze when the movie get's a little scary or whose shoulder she can cry on when the story is sad.  
  
The day of Hermione's return to Hogwarts she is both happy and sad. Happy because she'll get to see her boys and practice magic again and sad because she won't be seeing her parents and Ginny until summer break. After breakfast the four of them travel to the train station where they meet the Weasleys. Mr and Mrs Granger say goodbye at the entrance, again the Weasley's will take Hermione to platform 9 ¾.  
  
The second semester flys by. Hermione listened to Ginny and talks to professor Mcgonagall about the extra transfiguration lessons. Of course Ginny is right, professor Mcgonagall is willing to meet once every other week instead of each week. She even suggest to stop early so Hermione can spend some extra time studying for her exams. Even though Hermione is grateful for the extra time to study she's also sad. Somehow she's grown quiet fond of her professor. It turns out her professor is less scary in private than she is in class. She's still strict and doesn't venture outside the topic at hand, but she seems a less guarded. This makes Hermione feel comfortable around professor Mcgonagall, it obviously helps that the two of them are a lot alike. Hermione sometimes feels she has more in common with her professor than with her own mother.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! 
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.
> 
> As always I'd love to hear your thoughts :-)
> 
> \-----

**Chapter 6**

  
Hermione has been back from Hogwarts for a month. Her parents have taken her to France for three weeks as their family holiday, but for the last week her parents have been back at work and she is home alone most of the time. Just like she is now. She has already written letters to Harry and Ron today and midway through her letter to Ginny she runs out of parchment. Her search for more paper lands her in her parents study. She is down to the last cupboard when she stumbles across a folder with her name on it. Curiosity kicks in and before Hermione realises what she’s doing she is sitting in the office chair with the folder open on the desk in front of her. After only a few seconds her eyes grow wide. She closes the folder only to open it up again. She reads the first page again and whispers.  
“Why would they keep this from me?” She quickly continues her search for paper and finds it in the next drawer. After taking a few deep breaths she starts copying all relevant information from the folder. After she’s done Hermione puts the folder back where she found it. The copy she puts in the depths of her school trunk, hoping her parents won't find it. She sits down at her own desk to finish her letter to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_France was amazing. There was only one downside, I couldn’t write you. Hopefully an extra lengthy letter will make up for that._  
We started at the provence. My parents found a house that used to be to tower of a small castle. Over time the rest of the castle was demolished but this little piece was left. In the middle of a vineyard about a five minute car ride from a small village. We spend 2 weeks there. Alternating our days between sniffing up culture and lying at the river bank enjoying the sun. I learned a lot about local history and got a nice tan. So it were two pretty wonderful weeks.  
The third week we spend in Paris. I went to the Louvre, that’s a museum with muggle art, The Eiffel Tower, Centre Pompidou, the Champs Elyse, well basicly all the tourist hotspots. As much as I enjoyed being bathed in culture for several days was was very glad I managed to talk my parents into visiting Disney World. Before I go on a rant about Disney I need more paper, I’m running out of parchment.  
Alright forget Disney! I was just searching for new paper to continue the letter in my parents study when I stumbled across a folder with my name on it. Obviously my curiosity was peaked and I opened the folder. It contained adoption papers! Ginny, I’m adopted! Why didn’t they ever tell me?   
I need your advice, because I don’t know what to do and I’m not used to feeling so lost. So please tell me, should I confront them, do my own research or leave it be?  
I know I promised you an extra long letter, but with this new information I’m no longer in the mood to share holiday stories. Sorry.  
Hope to hear from you soon.

_Love,  
Hermione._

Two days after Hermione has send the letter the doorbell rings. Hermione opens the door and gasps.  
“Ginny? What are you doing here? Do you parents even know you’re here?”  
“I got your letter and wanted to talk about it in person. Don’t worry I didn’t tell anybody what you wrote me. I told my parents I missed you, which by the way isn’t a lie, and they let me visit you today. First they wanted to ask you parents if it was okay, but I told them I wanted to surprise you. So here I am.”  
“Wow, thanks Ginny.” Hermione gave Ginny a bearhug before pulling her inside and up to her room.  
“Alright Hermione. You found adoption papers?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can I see them?”  
“No, I put them back. I don’t want to risk my parents finding out I’ve seen the folder, but I did copy all the relevant information.” Hermione rummages through her school trunk for a little while and comes up with the paper she hid there earlier in the week and hands it to Ginny. Who starts reading immediately.  
“So that folder holds the address and name of the orphanage your parents found you, the name of the director of said orphanage, your birth date, the date you were brought there and the date your parents took you with them. No information about your birth parents?”  
“No there was very little information. It was mostly legal stuff there about the adoption process. What am I going to do Gin?”  
“Honestly? I’m not sure I can make that decision for you.”  
“What would you do? If you were in my position.” Ginny takes her time to think about her answer.  
“The folder wasn’t locked away was it?”  
“No it wasn’t.”  
“Well then I think you parents might not want to hide it from you. Maybe they find it a difficult subject to broach with you and don’t know where to start? If they didn’t want you to know they probably would have hidden the folder better don’t you think?”  
“Actually that’s really good reasoning. I needed that.”  
“No problem. So back to the issue. What do you want to do now?”  
“Well I’m going to wait a little while before confronting them. In the meantime I’m going to do some research and come up with a solid plan on how and when I’m going to confront them.”  
For a couple of hours the girls discuss how Hermione can go about her research and a bunch of possible scenario’s how the confront her parents.

A little while after her conversation with Ginny Hermione gets invitations from both the Potters and the Weasleys to visit them. Still feeling weird about her parents hiding that they adopted her Hermione takes both offers and spends first a week with the Weasleys before spending the last week of the summer holiday with Harry and his parents.   
The evening before James Potter is picking her up at the burrow Hermione and Ginny have another talk about the adoption.  
“I still think you should talk about this with a grown up Hermione.”  
“The more people that know the bigger the chance of my parents finding out I know.”  
“I understand and that why you definitely shouldn’t talk with my parents. I was thinking maybe Lily or professor Mcgonagall when you’re back at Hogwarts?”  
“Do you think that Lily will keep it a secret?”  
“I think if you explain why you want to keep this from your parents she’ll understand. But I guess you’ll only know if you talk to her.”  
“I’ve been thinking, what if one or both of my biological parents were magical. Would that mean I have a magical family somewhere?”  
“From what I know it’s highly unlikely our parents were magical. Orphans from witches and wizards get taken in by their family. On the rare occasion there is no family there are friends who’ll take them in.”

The Hogwarts Express is leaving tomorrow and Hermione still hasn’t found the courage to talk to Lily. She’s sitting in the guestroom summoning her gryffindor courage when a knock on the door sounds followed by Lily’s voice.  
“Can I come in?”  
“Yes.” Lily comes in, closes the door behind her and settles down on the bed next to Hermione.  
“Hermione, I’m a little worried. You’ve been quiet this past week. Is something bothering you?”  
“Yes, I’ve been gathering courage all week to talk to you about it.” Hermione looks at her hands in her lap.  
“Do you think you have enough courage now, or should I wait here a little bit longer?”  
“I don’t think it’s about gathering courage anymore but about starting to talk.” Lily shifts a little closer and puts an arm around Hermione’s shoulder.  
“You know you can tell me anything right?”  
“I’m actually not sure. I want to tell you but I’m afraid you will go to my parents. I know you, James, Molly and Arthur talk to them regularly. I don’t want what I tell you to go back to them. It might get me into trouble. Hermione takes a deep breath and continuous before Lily can react.  
“I need you to promise me you won’t talk to my parents about what I tell you. I need you to promise me you keep my secret.” Hermione looks at Lily with tears in her eyes.   
“Hermione, I can’t promise you that. I can only promise you that I will only reveal your secret if I couldn’t live with myself if I kept it. For example if you tell me somebody is hurting you I might tell somebody to help me keep you safe. But if you tell me you have a crush on someone I’ll keep your secret.”  
“So I just have to take the chance than?”  
“Yes.”  
“Will you tell me if you can’t keep my secret?”  
“I will and I will explain why I can’t and who I’ll tell.”  
“Okay.” Hermione takes a deep breath.  
“I’m adopted.”  
“That’s a secret I can and will keep. But if you don’t mind me asking. Why do you want to keep this a secret?”  
“I’m not supposed to know. I accidentally found the adoption papers in my parents study. I’ve talked to Ginny, she actually encouraged me to talk to you or professor Mcgonagall.”  
“Well Hermione I’m glad you talked to me about this and I promise that I won’t tell your parents or anybody about this, unless you you want me to. Now what do you want me to do? Do you need me to listen or are you looking for advise?”  
“A little of both I think. I wonder why they didn’t tell me, if I should confront them, or if I should just forget about it.”  
“Those are some serious questions Hermione. I don’t know you parents reasoning but I imagine it’s difficult for them as well. Maybe they are waiting or the right time or they might want to tell you when you’re a little older. They might even not know how to tell you.”  
“Maybe. Do you think I should tell them I found the folder?”  
“My advise is to wait a little longer. Give them one year. If they haven’t told you next summer you start the conversation. If it would make you feel more comfortable I’m more then willing to be there with you when you tell them.”  
“Why wait a year?”  
“To give yourself some time. Learning that you’re adopted is something big and I think you owe it to yourself to take some time to process the information. Get your thoughts sorted and compile a list of questions. I’m sure if you don’t have a lot of questions now, you might get them if you think a little more about this.”  
“That sounds like a good idea. Thank you Lily.” Hermione hugs Lily.  
“You’re welcome. In the meantime feel free to talk to me. You can write me letters and if you prefer to talk to me face to face I’m sure I can get permission for a visit with Minerva. I won’t tell her what for of course. I know you have Ginny to talk to about this and I’m really happy she starts Hogwarts this year, so you see her plenty. But sometimes an adults perspective can help as well.”  
“Thank you Lily, this means a lot to me. I’ll write you and let you know if I’d like to see you.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

The night before Hermione is of to her second year at Hogwarts she has her first good night's rest in more than a month. September first turns out pretty much the same as last year. Hermione and the Potters get to platform 9 ¾ with enough time to spare while the Weasleys arrive minutes before the Hogwarts express is scheduled to leave. The big difference with last year though is that Hermione has her best friend sitting alongside her. 

The school year is a month on the way when Hermione meets professor Mcgonagall in her private chambers for one of her advanced transfiguration lessons. Only this time there are no books or parchment about the topic at hand on the table instead there is a tea service. 

“Professor?” Hermione asks unsure. They never have tea during these lessons.

“Have a seat Hermione. Instead of our regular lesson I’d like to take this time to talk about something else.” Hermione feels worried and this apparently shows on her face because professor Mcgonagall is fast in reassuring her.

“No need to worry Hermione, you’re not in trouble.” A little reluctant Hermione takes a seat. Professor Mcgonagall does the same.

“I’ve noticed some things and I want to talk to you about them. If that’s okay.”

“What kind of things?”

“Well the most important is the glamour charms on your face. Even though you applied them expertly, definitely better than most adults would apply them.”

“If they’re that good than why do you know?”

“All magic leaves marks, one can see them if one knows what to look for. Why do you feel the need to use glamour charms Hermione?”

“I don’t want people to ask questions. I guess that didn’t work out.”

“If it is any consolation, it takes a very skilled witch or wizard to recognize your charms. Would you be willing to remove the charms?” Hermione looks at professor Mcgonagall for several moments before sighing and removing the charms. Professor Mcgonagall is one of the few people Hermione full trusts. The moment the charms are removed she hears professor Mcgonagall let out a gasp. Hermione can’t bring herself to look at her professor. She knows she looks like shit and doesn’t need to see it in the eyes of her favorite professor. After a few minutes of silence Hermione sees a hand entering her sight, grab her chin softly and force her to look up into her professors eye’s.

“How long haven’t you slept Hermione?”

“I sleep every night, but not very well. I usually don’t get more than a few hours of sleep the last time I woke rested was september first.”

“Why haven’t you been sleeping well?”

“Last summer I accidentally found a folder with my name on it in my parents study. I looked at the contents and discovered that I’m adopted. It has been keeping me awake at night.” Hermione is looking at her hands in her lap again and misses professor Mcgonagall flinch at the news of Hermione’s adoption

“Why is that?”

“I keep on wondering if I made the right decision not to confront my parents. And I keep asking myself why they didn’t tell me. When I’m done with that I start to mull over all the possible scenarios of what could happen if I confront my parents and before I know it the sun is rising.”

“I see, have you talk to anybody about this yet?”

“Yeah. I wrote Ginny as soon as I found out and we’ve talk a lot about it. The night before I came back here I talked to Lily Potter a little and we’ve been writing letters since.”

“You haven’t told mr Potter and mr Weasley?”

“No, I tried but somehow I can never find a good moment without other people around.”

“Maybe I can be of assistance in that department? I’m sure I can find a way to get the three of you some privacy. Maybe with miss Weasley as well. I can imagine you’d like the moral support.”

“Would you do that for me?”

“Of course. How about we make the arrangements for saturday morning? You make sure to be here by ten, I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Thank you professor!”

 

Saturday comes around quickly and Hermione is very nervous. Professor Mcgonagall held Harry and Ron back after transfiguration friday and the boys told her later that they were forced to take an extra transfiguration class on saturday morning. Ginny told her the same over breakfast. So when Hermione arrives at professor Mcgonagall’s chambers at 10 she is pretty sure her friends are already there not enjoying themselves. The door opens moments after she knocks.

“Hermione come on in. Your friends are already here.” Hermione walks in and sees three pair of questioning eyes. Ginny is the first to ask.

“What are you doing here?” Thankful professor Mcgonagall starts explaining.

“Hermione has something she wants to share with you, but she hasn’t been able to find a moment where you wouldn’t be interrupted. I decided to help.”

“So we’re here taking unneeded transfiguration lessons so Hermione can talk to us?”

“I wouldn’t say unneeded lessons mr Weasley. You could do better at transfiguration.” Ron looks embarrassed at being called out on his grades. Again professor Mcgonagall takes the lead.

“Let’s all sit down shall we.” Ron and Harry sit back down on the chair they were sitting in while Hermione sits down on the couch next to Ginny. Professor Mcgonagall takes the last empty leather chair. 

“Hermione, if you’re ready would you be so kind to start?” Taking a deep sigh Hermione once again summons her gryffindor courage.

“Alright. Last summer I accidentally found a folder with my name on it in my parents study. I was curious and opened the folder, it contained my adoption papers. I’m adopted and my parents haven’t bothered to tell me.” Ginny puts her arm around Hermione to comfort her. 

“What did your parents say when you told them about it?” Harry wants to know.

“I haven’t told them. I wrote Ginny as soon as I found out. The night before we came back to Hogwarts I confided in your mother and I told professor Mcgonagall earlier this week. I’m not ready to let people know. There are going to be questions and I don’t have any answers yet.”

“Why did you tell us if you don’t want people to know?”

“Because Ronald you’re my best friends and I wanted to stop worrying about how I’m going to tell you this.” Everybody is quiet for a few minutes. It is Hermione who breaks it, albeit reluctantly.

“Harry, Ron, w-would you please keep my adoption a secret? From everybody, even your parents and brothers?”

“Why? Don’t you trust our parents? Or maybe you only don’t trust mine, since you already spoke to Harry’s mom.”

“Technically it was Harry’s mom who spoke to me and I didn’t tell her anything until she promised not to talk to my parents. Listen, it has nothing to do with not trusting your families. It doesn’t feel right to tell your families before I even spoke to my own parents.”

“I can understand that. I’m sorry I lost a temper a little.”

“It’s okay I’m familiar with your temper Ron.”

“Still I’m sorry, this must be really hard on you.”

“Yeah, I’ve been having trouble sleeping because of it.”

“Well if it is any consolation you don’t look tired.” 

“Well mr Weasley that's because miss Granger decided it was a good idea to use glamour charms to hide her fatigue.”

“Why would you do that Hermione?” Harry asks concern lacing his voice. Hermione can’t look her friends in the eyes and instead looks at her hands in her lap.

“Because I didn’t want to answer any questions.”

“Now your friends know, will you keep wearing glamour charms?” Professor Mcgonagall inquiries.

“Yes, if I don’t wear them other people will ask questions. But I will be honest with all of you about how well I’m sleeping.” Ginny tightens her hold on Hermione’s shoulders before speaking up.

“And maybe now we all know you will sleep a little better.”

“Maybe.” There are a few more moments of silence before Harry steers the conversation away from Hermione’s adoption to the Quidditch match between gryffindor and hufflepuff next saturday.

 

During their last private lesson before Christmas break professor Mcgonagall brings the subject of Hermione’s adoption up, for the first time since Hermione told the boys.

“Have you thought some more about talking to your parents about your adoption?”

“I have actually. I talked about it with Ginny and the boys and wrote with Lily and I’ve decided that if my parents don’t tell me during the break I’ll confront them the evening before I come back here. If things go badly both them and I have some time to cool of before we see each other again.”

“That sounds like a good plan. Are you going to be alone when you talk to your parents?”

“No Lily insisted on being there with me in case the conversation takes a turn for the worse.”

“Good, I’m glad you’ll have Lily with you. She’s a great women to confide in and to have looking after you.”

  
The first few days back home are tense for Hermione. She can’t get herself to relax and her parents have noticed. On several occasions her parents ask Hermione if everthing is okay. She lies and says yes. She wants to stick to the plan and have Lily around when she confronts her parents. On Christmas eve Hermione is seriously considering throwing the plan out and just confront them when her parents ask her to sit down with them before dinner. Her father starts the conversation.

“Hermione you haven’t been yourself since you’ve come back from Hogwarts. Although I think the change started during summer break. You’re mom and I have been talking about what could have caused the change and we are pretty sure we know.” Her mom pulls out a folder from under some magazines on the coffee table.

“You found this didn’t you sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re confused, maybe even hurt we didn’t tell you before?” Hermione is once again surprised by how well her parents know her.

“Yes.” Her father takes over.

“We would like to explain ourselves to you if you’re up for it.”

“I-I … well I …” Hermione’s mother moves over to Hermione and slowly rubs her back.

“It’s up to you sweety. We can explain now or at a later time if you prefer to have a friend around?” Hermione relaxes, she can have Lily and maybe even Ginny. That would definitely make this a little more comfortable.

“Can we wait a bit?”

“Of course sweetie just tell us when you’re ready.”

“I planned on confronting you by the end of Christmas break and somebody was going to be there with me. I’d like that person to be here when you explain. So I’m going to send an owl to them and see when they can come okay?”

“That’s fine Hermione.” After writing a quick note in the kitchen Hermione sends her parents owl of.

 

_ Dear Lily, _

 

_ My parents know I found the folder and want to explain.  _

_ When can you come by? _

 

_ Love, _

_ Hermione _


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

The sun is hardly coming up Christmas morning when Hermione wakes to a tapping sound on her bedroom window. Walking over she spots her parents owl with a piece of parchment. She quickly opens the window to get the parchment before sending the bird of with a treat. After shutting the window and crawling back under the blankets she opens the parchment.

 

_ Dear Hermione, _

 

_ I’m glad you're going to get your questions answered.  _

_ I’ll be at your parents house at 10 am Christmas morning. _

 

_ Love _

_ Lily _

 

Hermione feels like a weight is lifted off her shoulders. In a couple of hours Lily is going to be here and her parents going to explain. With a small smile on her face Hermione falls back to sleep.

Hermione gets woken up by voices. When she looks at the clock she sees it’s half past ten. Lily must have arrived. Hermione hurries downstairs and walks into the living room in the middle of the conversation between her parents and Lily. 

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t tell me she came to you. As a mother you understand the need to protect your child. If we had known earlier we could have talk to her. We could have prevented her heart ache.”

“I asked Lily to keep my secret mom.”

“Why?”

“Because I needed an adult to talk to about all this but I didn’t want you to find out I knew. Not before I knew what to do about what I learned.” It is silent for several minutes before Lily finally breaks it.

“I think there is a lot to talk about. How about I make us some tea and we sit down.” The Grangers al nod their consent and take a seat while Lily busies herself with the tea service.

“Alright. So Hermione has found out she’s adopted and she’s been struggling with the fact you withhold that from her. Am I correct Hermione?”

“Yeah Lily is right. I don’t care that I’m adopted. I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me.”

“I guess it’s time for that explanation we promised you. Your dad and I had been trying to get pregnant for several years when we saw a doctor. He told us that we wouldn’t be able to have children of our own. We were heartbroken but after a little while and a lot of talking we decided that we could still have a child even if it wasn’t our biological child. So we looked into adoption possibilities and decided to give a new home to someone from an orphanage. That’s where we met you and we fell in love with you the moment we first laid eyes on you. When you’d been with us for a few years we started thinking about when we were going to tell you we adopted you. Because we already decided you had a right to know. We talked about it a lot for a long time and eventually decided to tell you when you turn sixteen. We thought it would be the right age. Obviously we were wrong. We knew that when we found the folder in a different drawer then where we kept it. That’s how we knew you found out. We didn’t find out until after you were back at Hogwarts so we decided to wait till Christmas to talk to you about it. Hermione honey, yes we made mistakes and yes if we knew then what we know now we would have told you sooner. Would we have liked that you came to us instead of going to Lily? Of course! Do we understand why you made that decision? No, but it is you decision and we have to respect that, we will respect that. We do hope though that at some point you’ll be able to forgive us.”

“Thank you for the explanation. These past months I’ve talked a lot about it with my friends and Lily and I’ve come to understand that it might have been hard for you to find a good moment to talk about it, and that the fact that you didn’t tell me yet didn’t mean that you didn’t want me to know. It is good to hear this from you, so thank you for that.

What I still don’t understand though is why you didn’t talk to me sooner. You've known I found the folder since september that’s almost four months ago. Why haven't you written me or ask permission from professor Mcgonagall to see me?”

“You told us several times about how Hogwarts can’t be seen by muggles. We figured coming there to talk wouldn't be possible.”

“We could have talk in the area, I could have come home in a weekend. There would have been a way. To me it seems you didn’t really want to see me to talk about it. Amd even if meeting me while I was at Hogwarts wouldn’t have worked out, I’ve been home for a week and you haven’t brought it up until yesterday. There sure was a moment earlier this week you could have talked to me about it.”

“We wanted you to come to us. That way we knew you were ready for our explanation. Though your dad and I did decide we would confront you on Christmas eve if you hadn’t come to us first.”

“You thought that to be the right moment? Merry Christmas Hermione, we know you know your adopted let us tell you why we didn’t think you needed to know yet.” Hermione’s words come out harsh and her father and Lily grimace while her mother starts sobbing. In betwee sobs she manages to get out.

“We know …. we made a mistake...we told you...we should have...made different...choices. But...we can’t change...the mistakes...we already made. Please...please forgive us! We don’t…want to lose you… We love you.”

“I’m sorry mom. I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s just...I still don’t fully understand. I think I might need some time, can you give me some time?” Her dad speaks up.

“Of course sweetheart, we’ll give you all the time you need but please keep talking to us, even if it’s anger you’re feeling tell us.” There is a moment of silence while all the Grangers calm down.

“I think the three of you still have things to talk about, but you’ve made a significant step. I don’t believe I’m needed here any longer. Merry Christmas to you all and I see you when the Hogwarts express goes back to the castle.”

 

After Lily leaves the Grangers spend the rest of Christmas break talking about Hermione's adoption. Her parents try to explain some more of the struggles they went through in deciding when would be the right time to tell Hermione. Hermione in return explains how finding that folder felt and why learning that her parents kept a secret hurt her so much. It is during one of their last conversations on the subject the day before Hermione leaves for Hogwarts that she learns professor Mcgonagall knew since the day they met that Hermione is adopted. Unable to wait till the next day Hermione writes Ginny that afternoon.

 

_ Dear Ginny, _

_ As you know my parents and I have been talking a lot about my adoption and everything that comes with it. Today I learned something new. Professor Mcgonagall has known I’m adopted since the day I met her. When my parents showed her out they told her I’m adopted and asked her if my biological parents could be magical. Professor Mcgonagall has told them the same as you told me. It’s highly unlikely. I wonder why professor Mcgonagall didn’t tell me she knew.  _

_ My parents still don’t seem to like the idea of me looking for my biological parents. They told me the orphanage didn’t know of they were still alive when I was brought in. Even if they are dead I’d still like to know who they were, maybe I have siblings I know nothing about. I’m going to keep looking for them, maybe you can help me with that? If you want that is. _

_ I’ll see you tomorrow. _

_ Love, _

_ Hermione _

  



	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being inspired and having some extra time resulted in another chapter.
> 
> Enjoy and as always: I'd love to hear what you think!  
> \-----

**Chapter 9**

Hermione decides to talk to professor Mcgonagall during their first lesson in the new year. So halfway through the lesson she takes a deep breath and dives in.   
“I talked to my parents during break. They told me that the day you came to us with the Hogwarts letter they told you I’m adopted. Why didn’t you tell me?”   
“Because it wasn’t my news to share. It was up to your parents if and when to share this with you.”  
“I can understand that, but why didn’t you tell me you knew when we talked about it?”  
“It is something between you and your parents. It is not my place to interfere.”  
“Really? Just like that? How can you be so indifferent?”  
“I’m your teacher miss Granger it’s my job to teach. Not to sort out your family matters.”  
“We’re back to miss Granger now huh. Well thank you for your candor professor. I’m glad we cleared things up. Thank you for the advanced lessons I’ll see you in class.”  
“We’re not finished here Hermione.”  
“Yes we are. You made it very clear you’re my teacher and nothing more, so we’ll stick to the lessons in my curriculum. I’ll see you tomorrow professor.” With those words Hermione leaves her professor’s chambers and runs back to gryffindortower with tears running over her cheeks.

It’s Ginny who finds Hermione later that evening sobbing in her bed.  
“Hermione? What’s going on? Lavender says you’ve been crying here for hours.” Ginny sits down next to Hermione and takes her in her arms. It takes a while but Hermione eventually calms down enough to answer Ginny’s questions.  
“I’m so frustrated and disappointed with Mcgonagall. She’s known and she didn’t tell me. I can understand to some degree that she thought is was my parents decision if and when to tell me. I don’t blame her for that. But she didn’t tell me when I confided in her. When I asked her why, she told me she was just a teacher. That hurt. Because for me she’s always been more than just a teacher. She’s a mentor, a sort of mother figure while I’m here. That’s not how she sees it though and that hurts. It really hurts Ginny!” Hermione starts sobbing again.   
“I'm so sorry Hermione. I’d never have thought she would hurt you. Do you want me to talk to her?”  
“N-no.. Can you just hold me for a little while?”  
“Of course.”

The rest of the school year professor Mcgonagall keeps on trying to talk to Hermione but Ginny and the boys have taken it upon themselves to make sure that doesn’t happen. Ginny has filled in Harry and Ron on what professor Mcgonagall has said and they don’t want Hermione to hurt. So Hermione finishes the school year with always at least one of her friends by her site.

Hermione has asked her parents earlier if she would be allowed to stay with Ginny instead of accompanying them on vacation. Things between them are getting better but they’re not good enough to spend three weeks on vacation together. Or at least that’s how Hermione sees it. Her parents have agreed and thus she leaves with the Weasleys from platform 9 ¾.  
Hermione and Ginny spend their time at the burrow planning. When Hermione's parents are back from their vacation Ginny is spending three weeks with the Grangers and the girls plan on visiting the orphanage Hermione is left as a baby then. The visit has to be planned carefully, Hermione doesn’t want her parents to know she is going to search for her birthparents. Things between Hermione and her parents are still too shaky for that. So the girls secretly plan their mission, Ron contributing his five cents every now and then.

The first thursday of Ginny's stay is the day. Thursdays Hermione’s parents always work late, this gives them enough time to go to the orphanage and be back home before her parents even know they’ve been gone.  
“You’re sure we’re going to get there in time?”  
“Yes Ginny I checked the bus schedules several times.”  
“I don’t see why we have to take the muggle bus. Why can’t we take the knight bus? That would save so much time.”  
“Yes it would save time, but we might be caught. Either by muggles or a witch or wizard in the bus who knows us and tells on us. Public transport is the safest option.”  
“Okay okay. Just tell me one more time what I need to say or more importantly what I absolutely can’t say.”  
“Stop it Ginny, you know the plan and you know what you can and can’t say so you’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.”  
“Alright, let’s get this over with.” An hour and a half later they are standing in front of the orphanage.  
“This is it, this is where my parents found me.” Hermione takes a deep breath. Ginny soothingly rubs Hermione’s back.   
“You ready to face your past?”  
“Yeah, let’s go.” The girls walk up to the door and ring the bell. It takes a few minutes before the door is answered by a older women.  
“Hello, what can I do for you?”  
“Hello I’m Hermione Granger and my parents adopted me from here. I was hoping to get some information from you.”  
“I’m not sure if I can provide you with any information, but come on in.” The women leads Hermione and Ginny into an office.  
“Would you like some tea?” After getting a yes from both girls the woman busies herself making tea.  
“Have a seat girls and tell me what information are you looking for?” The woman says while putting tea cups on the desk and sitting in the office chair behind it.  
“My parents adopted me from here and I was hoping to get some information about my birth parents. The amount of information my parents have is very little.”  
“If your parents have only a little information chances are there isn’t any more. But I can look for you. Do you have the date and number of you adoption?”  
“Yes.” Hermione hands the woman the sheet with the information she copied from the folder.  
“This is all the information I have.” The woman takes the sheet and goes to a file cabinet. After rummaging around for a few minutes she walks over with a folder.  
“This is your folder. It doesn’t hold any more information that you already have. It is your lucky day though. I was the one who registered you and I still remember that day very clear. It was late at night when the doorbell rang. Outside I found a peculiar woman. She was wearing emerald robes and had her dark hair up in a bun. And even though she was trembling she glared and made me feel like a kid. She reminded me of one of my teachers to be honest. She trusted the baby into my hand and said ‘I trust you’ll take care of her’ and walked away. I looked down at the baby in my arms and when I looked up again she was nowhere to be seen. Like she vanished in thin air.” The woman looks up at Hermione and Ginny who are looking at each other in disbelief.  
“So that’s why we don’t have much information. I don’t even know if this woman was in any way related to you.” Hermione is too stunned to talk so Ginny takes over.  
“Thank you very much for your time and the information. We really appreciate it.” Ginny leads Hermione out of the orphanage and into a nearby alley.   
“Hermione? Are you okay?”  
“I.. I… Mcg...Mcgonagall brought me here. Ginny, why didn’t she ever tell me she brought me here? She’ll know my birth parents, hell she might even be my birth mother.”  
“Hermione, calm down. Yes, by the sounds of it the woman who brought you here is professor Mcgonagall. We don’t know that for sure though, so we should look into that. And even if she brought you here she might not know it’s you she brought in. How about this summer we invest some time in coming up with a plan. A plan to figure out if it was indeed professor Mcgonagall that brought you here.”  
“And if she did?”  
“Then we’re going to find out what she knows about your birth parents.” Hermione nods at that.   
“That’s a plan. Thank you for taking care of me Ginny, I was kinda losing it for a bit there.”  
“That’s what friends are for Hermione. Come on let’s get you home.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

“You’re telling me Mcgonagall was the one who dropped you off at the orphanage?”

“No Ron I’m telling you that a woman who looks like Professor Mcgonagall dropped me off at the orphanage.”

“And now you want to find out if it was indeed Mcgonagall right? How can Ron and I help?”

“Well Ginny and I spend most of the summer thinking about what we should do and we haven’t got a clue to be honest.”

“Why don’t you ask her?”

“Really Ron? Have you forgotten the fight she and I had last year after I confronted her about knowing I’m adopted?”

“Right I forgot. So we’re not asking her, then what do we do?”

“If she was the one to drop you off that means she either knows your birthparents or she gave birth to you. Maybe we could try to figure out if she gave birth to you? That's probably easier to prove? Like there might be pictures or articles in the prophet that talk about her pregnancy or show a babybump?”

“I think that might work Harry.”

 

For several months Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron spend every free moment in the library reading through old prophets and magazines hoping to find a clue, however small, that professor Mcgonagall gave birth to Hermione. It is a couple of days before Christmas break that they have to acknowledge that there is no proof in any of the magical publications. It is Ginny who comes up with the crazy idea she and Hermione are going to execute tonight.

“I’m not sure Gin, what if we get caught?”

“Hermione, relax! We won’t get caught we’ll be wearing Harry’s invisibility cloak and we’ll have those alerting charms set up in the hallway and at the door.”

“I know but still.”

“I know but if Mcgonagall is your birth mom chances are she gave birth to you here at Hogwarts and that means there is documentation of this.”

“I know I know, but it’s all getting so real now. And what if she is my mother… I don’t think I’ll be able to look her in the eyes when I know.”

“How about we cross that bridge when we get there? Now let’s go.” With those words Ginny throws the invisibility cloak over the two of them and they slowly make their way out of the common room and to the hospital wing. They get there without running into anyone and after the alerting charms have been placed they even dare to throw of the invisibility cloak.

“Alright let's start with the file cabinets.” Ginny opens the first drawer and takes a good look.

“They seem to be ordered by year, so we just have to find your birth year.” Hermione has already started opening drawers and moments later she exclaims.

“I’ve got it. A file with professor Mcgonagall's name.” Ginny moves closer,

“You ready?”

“No, but I doubt I’ll ever be.” Hermione opens the folder in her hand and starts reading. Within moments she gasps.

“I’m professor Mcgonagall's daughter.” Then she starts sobbing. Ginny pulls her onto her lap and strokes her back until she calms down.

“Are you okay enough to get back to the common room? We’ll have more privacy there.” Hermione answers with a voice smaller than Ginny has ever heard.

“Yes.”

 

Hermione refuses to talk about what they found out until the boys are back. The four of them are sitting in the room of requirement the evening Ron and Harry arrived back.

“Well did it work? Were you able to break into the hospital wing with Harry's cloak?” After a few moments of silence it is Hermione who answers

“It worked and we found Mcgonagall's file. Or I should say my mother's file, since we learned professor Mcgonagall is indeed my birth mom.” Harry moves over to give Hermione a hug.

“What do you want to do now Hermione?”

“Nothing Harry. She made it perfectly clear last year she want nothing more for us than to be teacher and student. I’m going to respect that.”

“Even if it kills you to not get answers?”

“Yes Ginny even than.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. But since this chapter has a big reveal and next Hermione will realise something that’s kinda big for her I decided to split it up and give both events their own chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve been told it is a little confusing what year they’re in. So to clarify: this chapter takes place in the second half of Hermione's third year  
> \-----

**Chapter 11**

  
Her birth mom Minerva Mcgonagall wants nothing to do with her daughter Hermione, her professor doesn’t seem to mind to interact with her student Hermione though. At least thats what Hermione thinks when, for the upteenth time, professor Mcgonagall asks her an advanced transfiguration question in class. Whenever this happens Hermione briefly considers refusing to answer, but that would probably lead to detention and who knows what might happen when Hermione is going to be in a room alone with her mother. Probably nothing good, thus Hermione answer all the questions thrown at her and by the end of the lesson she makes sure she’s the first one out of the classroom.  
It seems that ever since Hermione learned Mcgonagall is her mom, her professor is everywhere. If it wasn’t for her friends, especially Ginny she would have lost her sanity back in january. But now it’s easter and Hermione is starting to question her sanity. She went home to the Grangers for the break and she is missing Ginny like crazy. It probably wasn’t the best idea to have Ginny crawl in bed with her two to three times a week. It was the only thing helping her sleep. And since she really didn’t want another conversation with professor Mcmother about her lack of sleep she started sleeping in Ginny's arms. It really was the only thing that would ensure a good night's rest. Now however back in her bed at home Hermione is regretting sleeping in Ginny's arms. She's missing her so much and she can’t stop thinking about Ginny. It is really confusing and the person she would normally talk to about this sort of thing is Ginny. So who to talk to now… Her parents are obviously out, professor Mcmother wants nothing to do with her while things with her adoptive parents are still a little shaky. They have been working hard on restoring their relationship but Hermione still doesn’t fully trust them. Ron and Harry are not really good with the whole feeling thing which leaves Lily. With a sigh Hermione gathers some parchment. She doesn’t want to bother Lily again but it’s her only option.

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you?_  
I’m really sorry to bother you again, but I have nobody else to talk to about this. And I really need to talk this through with someone because it’s driving me crazy.  
If at any point you feel like I’m telling you something you can’t keep to yourself would you please be so kind to stop reading. Alright here we go.  
We talked a lot about my adoption in the past, but I haven’t kept you up to date on the latest developments. I think for you to understand everything I need to bring you up to speed first.  
Last summer Ginny and I visited the orphanage where my parents found me to gather more information. We were lucky because the woman who registered me was there and remember me. She gave a description of the woman who brought me in and it sounded an awful lot like professor Mcgonagall. We investigated things further and last Christmas I found proof that professor Mcgonagall is my birth mother. Since I don’t want my friends or myself to get into trouble I’m not going to tell you what we found and how we found it.  
Last year professor Mcgonagall and I had a falling out after she made it clear she wants our relationship to be strictly student-teacher. You can imagine it was and is quite hurtful to know that my birth mother wants nothing to do with me. Since the discovery I’ve been having trouble sleeping and I resorted to sleeping in bed with Ginny. To be honest since Christmas I’ve only been able to have a good night's sleep when I was In Ginny’s arm. This is the reason I’m writing to you. I don't know what to do with these feelings I have. I can’t sleep when Ginny isn’t around, I keep thinking about Ginny when she’s not around, when she's around I constantly feel this urge to touch her and I have these dreams of Ginny that have us cuddling. It’s really weird because if Ginny were a boy I’d say I have a crush but since she’s a girl that's not possible. I just don’t know what these feelings mean. Is it something that's normal in a friendship between girls? Am I finally losing my sanity or is it something else?  
Pleas Lily I need your help to sort this out, because I don't think I can be around Ginny when I’m feeling this confused.  
Love,  
Hermione

Without thinking too much about it Hermione sends the letter. Two days later she gets a reply from Lily,

_Dear Hermione,_

_First of: a letter from you never bothers me._  
Thank you for trusting me with your secrets. I have some thoughts on the feelings you describe but they’re best discussed in person. I arranged with Minerva to be allowed to bring you to Hogwarts instead of you taking the Hogwarts Express. I’ll meet you at platform 9 ¾ in a couple of days and than we’ll find a private place to discuss this.  
Your secret's safe with me.  
Love,  
Lily

Hermione is a little on edge when she finally arrives at platform 9 ¾ after saying bye to her parents. Lily is waiting at the entrance and pulls her into a quick embrace as soon as she is close enough.   
“I’m going to apparate us to Hogsmeade. We can talk privately at the three broomsticks. Okay?”  
“Sure.” After her okay Lily apperates the both of them into a room at the three broomsticks.  
“Here we are. Have a seat I’ll get us something to drink.” Hermione's takes a seat on the bed and waits for Lily to return.   
“So you’ve been struggling with your feelings?”  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
“In your letter you said that if Ginny was a boy you’d say you have a crush.”  
“Yes.”  
“You don’t think these feelings can be a crush on Ginny even though you both are girls?”  
“No? A relationship is always between a boy and a girl right?”  
“It doesn’t have to be Hermione. Yes the majority of people are attracted to someone of the oposite sexe but that’s not always the case. Some men are attracted to men, some women are attracted to women, those people are gay instead of straight. And sometimes a person is bisexual which means they feel attracted to both men and women.”  
“So I’m gay?”  
“The only person who can tell you what your sexual orientation is are you.”  
“Okay, and how do I know what my sexual orientation is?”  
“I wish I had a clear answer for you on that one. I’m straight, and since we live in a society where most people are straight I never questioned my sexual orientation. When I first had a crush on a boy I knew I had a crush because of all the stories I’ve been told in my life.” Hermione is silent for a little while, contemplating everything Lily has told her.   
“I think I have a crush on Ginny, actually I’m pretty sure I have. I mean if Ginny where a boy I wouldn't even have questioned it. But I’m not sure about my sexual orientation. Maybe I’m gay, maybe I’m biseksual and maybe this crush on Ginny is a onetime thing and I’m straight. How did you know you are straight?”  
“I honestly never thought about my label. I am attracted to man and that's it. But again, I’m straight in a society where straight is the norm. It is different for me than is it for someone who isn’t straight. Listen Hermione as much as I wish I could help you figure this out, I can’t. I can send you some books so you can read up on it, I can introduce you to people who aren’t straight if you want someone to talk to but as much as I wish I could do more I can’t.”  
“But Lily, you’ve already done a lot. You showed me that it's okay if I turn out to be gay. You offered books, an offer I’m going to take by the way. You listen. Really it means a lot.”  
“Well you're always welcome to talk to me. But please remember Hermione, you’re fourteen years old. It is okay to not know what label fits you.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yes!”  
“What am I going to do about this crush though?”  
“What would you do if you had a crush on a boy?”  
“I would try to figure out if it was reciprocated. But Ginny is not a boy, what if our friendship ends if she finds out?”  
“Why would her finding out you have a crush on her end your friendship?”  
“Because it might gross her out.”  
“Ginny grew up in the magical world. It's not a big deal here if you have a crush on a girl. I know how Ginny was raised and I doubt your crush would gross Ginny out and if it did Arthur and Molly would have a very unpleasant conversation with her. She might not return your feelings, if that is the case and you can't accept that then it could cause trouble with your friendship. Otherwise I don't think you have to fear losing Ginny as a friend.”  
“Even if that's the case I doubt I'm ready to tell Ginny, or anybody about this.”  
“If you're not ready don't tell anybody. That's okay to. Do this at your own pace.”  
“Thank you Lily! For everything!”  
“Any time Hermione. Come here.” Lily opens her arms for Hermione and they sit down for a long hug.  
“Let's get you to school. You're going to be there way before the train. I’m sure Harry, Ron and Ginny are going to want to know where you were. Harry knows I was going to talk to you but I didn’t tell him what about. Maybe you can tell them you wanted to talk to an adult about Minerva being your mom?”  
“Since I’m not going to tell any of them yet what we really talked about that might work. You might be able to give some advice on that as well?”  
“What kind of advice are you looking for?”  
“They want me to confront Professor Mcmother about what I’ve learned and I don't want to do that.” Lily laughs at the nickname Hermione gave her mom.  
“I think she definitely will appreciate that nickname. As far as confronting her goes, I think the same advice applies as I gave you regarding your crush. Wait until you're ready.”  
“That's what I thought. Thanks. Let's go to Hogwarts.” The two of them walk to Hogwarts in silence where Filch is waiting to let Hermione in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: another slightly shorter chapter. From here on they should be getting lengthier again  
> I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think either in a comment or at tumblr (springintveld010)


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this chapter starts in summer between Hermione’s third and fourth year.  
> Thanks for the kudo’s and comments. It really does feed the inspiration :)

**Chapter 12**

It has been a couple of months since her conversation with Lily and Hermione has become more and more sure about her feelings towards Ginny. Not that she’s ready to do anything about it, despite Lily’s reassurance she’s still afraid it might mean the end of her friendship with Ginny. Being around Ginny has actually become more difficult the more comfortable Hermione gets with her feelings. Hermione is constantly worried she might give herself away by hugging her to long or giving her a kiss to close to the mouth. By the end of the school year Hermione was so uncomfortable around Ginny she opted to spend her whole summer break with her adoptive parents instead of going to the Weasleys for a few weeks. Hermione rather feels uncomfortable around the Grangers than around Ginny. And maybe by being away from Ginny for a few months things will get easier, maybe her cush will die down. Though if she dares to look deeper she knows her feelings for Ginny no longer qualify as a crush, she’s in love with the redhead. 

 

A week before she’s returning to Hogwarts the doorbell rings and Hermione finds Lily and Molly at her doorstep. Hermione lets them in and serves them tea. Once all three of them are seated Molly opens the conversation.

“We’re worried about you Hermione. Arthur, Ginny, Ron, the rest of the boys and I. Ginny tells me you’ve hardly been writing her and you didn’t want to come over. I talked to Lily a couple of days back and decided that I needed to come see for myself you are okay. Don’t get mad at Lily, she kept your secret. She only told me not to worry and that she was talking to you, but I just really had to see for myself you’re okay. Lily insisted on coming with me. She was afraid I would push you into telling me things you might not be ready to tell me. As much as I wish she didn’t Lily does have a point, I might push you to far in my desire to help you.” Hermione looks between the women, she is touched by the fact that both women seem to care so much about her. Lily coming with Molly to make sure Hermione doesn’t get pushed to far, Molly coming all the way to London to check up on her. Hermione can’t stop the tears when she realises as glad as she is these women care, she really wants her birth mom to care like this. Lily is next to her the moment she sees the first tear.

“Honey, what’s going on?”

“I-I... W-wait… J-just give m-me a-a minute.” Hermione calms herself down enough to be able to talk.

“I’m touched really touched by how much you care, but it also made me realise how much I want my mother to care like that.”

“What makes you think your mother doesn’t care Hermione?” Molly asks surprised.

“My adoptive mom cares, but my birth mom doesn’t. She made that very clear a while ago when she told me she wanted nothing more that a teacher-student relationship.”

“I’m confused? You’re saying your birth mom is a teacher? But how can she want a teacher-student relationship when you're at Hogwarts?”

“My mother is professor Mcgonagall Molly. Though she doesn’t know this yet. I’m not ready to tell her after the falling out we had a while back.” Molly looks at Lily and mouths ‘is that true?’. When Lily nods Molly lets out a small gasp and moves over to Hermione’s side and pulls her into a hug.

“I’m sure Minerva would want a relationship that goes further than teacher-student if she knew you are her daughter.”

“I doubt it. She didn’t want me as a baby, why would she want me now?”

“It’s up to you whether or not you confront Minerva, but she might surprise you.”

“I don’t think she will and besides I’m not ready for her to know. Please don’t tell her Molly!”

“This is your news to share and as much as I believe it would help you and Minerva tremendously if you tell her, I’m keeping your secret as long as you want me to.”

“Thank you Molly.” The three of them sit in silence for a while. It’s Molly who eventually breaks the silence.

“Is this struggle you’re having with Minerva the only reason you didn’t come to the burrow this summer?”

“No.”

“You want to tell me your other reasons?”

“Want yes, but I can’t. I don’t feel comfortable sharing that if I haven’t even shared it with Ginny, who is my best friend.”

“I understand, just know I’m here for you however you need me.”

“I appreciate that.”

“Just please promise me you’ll consider telling Minerva you’re her kid. I will keep your secret but I really think it would be good for the both of you to have the truth out there.”

“I’ll keep it in mind, but honestly I’m not ready to get my heart stomped on again.”

“Alright, I understand. Thank you for confiding in me sweetheart.” After the women have left Hermione spends a great deal of the rest of her break going over her conversation. Why would Molly be so confident it would be good for both Hermione and her birth mom if the truth was out there?

 

Hermione’s hope of being over her feelings for Ginny is crushed the moment she sees Ginny in the Hogwarts Express. Ginny gives her a bearhug that lasts longer than usual and Hermione can’t stop herself from taking a deep breath to smell Ginny. Oh Merlin she missed that smell. They spend the train ride catching up, though Hermione leaves out the (day)dreams she’s had about Ginny.

 

The first couple of months Hermione manages not to think about professor Mcmother at all and she’s even able to minimize the time she spends thinking about Ginny. The triwizard tournament and visitors from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are a thankful distraction for Hermione. But now it’s early december and the Yule ball is approaching, causing Hermione dreams about Ginny to come back full force. Dreams that include the two slow dancing during the ball and stolen kisses under the mistletoe. The dreams combined with the fact that since returning to Hogwarts this year Ginny has been closer than before are driving Hermione crazy. Ginny spends every waking hour she can with Hermione. A part of Hermione likes it and is getting hopeful that the fact that Ginny sits a little closer than is socially acceptable, touches her more and longer that necessary and curls up with her every chance she gets means Ginny has similar feelings toward Hermione as the other way around. Another part of Hermione though keeps reminder her it’s probably a reaction to Hermione’s distant behavior during summer, Ginny is making up for lost time and only has feelings of friendship. It isn’t until saturday afternoon two weeks before the ball that the second part of Hermione’s brain finally shuts up for a little while. Ginny and Hermione have been sitting near the lake in silence for at least an hour when Ginny speaks up.

“Do you have a date for the Yule ball?”

“No, I think I’m going alone. Well with Harry and Ron but not as a date.”

“Or you know maybe you could take your best friend as a date?”

“Y-You want to go to the Yule ball as my date?”

“Yeah. Well not necessarily as your date if it makes you uncomfortable. But I would like to go to the Yule ball and I can only come when someone older takes me since I’m only in my third year.”

“If you want to come I’ll take you.”

“As a friend or as a date?”

“Eh…. I-I umm… Well… W-whichever you prefer I guess.”

“I’ll be your d-date than.” With those words Ginny blushes and jumps up.

“I’ll s-see you later Hermione.” Ginny practically runs toward the castle. Hermione is floored for a moment but eventually gets up to go and write a letter to Lily. She can really use some advice here.

 

_ Dear Lily, _

_ I think I have a date with Ginny in two weeks. _

_ Help! _

_ Love, _

_ Hermione _

 

Lily’s answer arrives the next morning.

 

_ Dear Hermione, _

_ Meet me at the Headmaster's office today at noon. _

_ Love, _

_ Lily _

 

At noon Hermione is pacing the hallway near the headmaster’s office entrance waiting for Lily. Suddenly the gargoyle starts moving and Hermione jumps a little before turning around in time to see Lily walk of the stairs hidden by the gargoyle.

“Hi Hermione.” Lily greets while giving Hermione a quick hug.

“Let's go somewhere more private.” With those words Lily leads Hermione to the room of requirement. Once seated on the sofa near the fireplace Lily looks questioning to Hermione.

“You think you have a date with Ginny?”

“Yes.”

“Well tell me, what makes you think that?”

“She said it.”

“If Ginny said you’re having a date in two weeks you’re having a date in two weeks. Not really room for doubt there.”

“Yeah, but what if she meant it in a friends kind of way?”

“Tell me exactly what happened.”

“Yesterday we were sitting at the lake when Ginny asked if I have a date for the Yule ball. I told her no and that I would probably go together with Ron and Harry as friends. She said I could maybe take my best friend as a date so I asked her if she meant she wants to go to the Yule ball as my date. She said yes but we could go as friends if a date made me uncomfortable. Ginny said she really wanted to come but couldn’t go by herself since she’s a third year. I told her I’d take her. She than asked if I would take her as a friend or a date. I was really surprised and told her I’d take her as whichever she prefered. She reacted with ‘I’ll be your date than’. But next thing I know she’s running away and I haven’t spoken to her since.”

“Hermione, Ginny literally said: I’ll be your date than. It’s a date.”

“But why did she run away?”

“Maybe because she’s really nervous. What would you feel if you were to ask Ginny on a date?”

“I don’t think I would be able to actually ask her. I would be to busy not throwing up because of my nerves.”

“Ginny was probably feeling something similar.”

“That makes sense. But what do I do now?”

“Well next time you see her you ask her what time and where you need to pick her up.”

“That’s it? Don’t I need to ask about her running away?”

“Maybe sometime later. For now I think it would be best to confirm your date. She’s probably just as confused and nervous about this as you are.”

“Okay.” The two of them sit in silence for several minutes before Lily changes the subject to Hermione’s mother.

“Have you thought some more about talking to Minerva?”

“Not really. She gave me away, so she doesn’t want me. What good would it do to talk to her about it?”

“Has she told you that she doesn’t want anything to do with her daughter?”

“Not literally no.”

“Then how do you know for sure?”

“She gave me away when I was born.” 

“But that doesn’t necessarily mean she wants nothing to do with you. She might have had a good reason.”

“I don’t think there is a good reason to give away your child.”

“Hermione, I don’t think you can say that without having heard Minerva’s reasoning.”

“You’re standing up for her?”

“I’m not standing up nor am I choosing sides. All I’m saying is you can’t judge a person's reasoning if you don’t know their reasoning.”

“I hate it when you share this kind of wisdom and are right. But I’ll think about it okay?”

“That’s all I ask. Now tell me what do you plan to wear to the Yule ball?” Lily and Hermione spend the rest of the afternoon talking about the Yule ball.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We’ve arrived at the Yule ball during Hermione’s fourth year.  
> \-----

**Chapter 13**

Hermione is pacing in the gryffindor common room. She’s supposed to meet Ginny here so they can walk to the great hall together. But Hermione is early and now she’s got some time to think. Other than confirming the time and place she would pick her up Hermione hasn’t talked to Ginny about this date. Therefor she isn’t sure what Ginny wants people to know. Instead of giving Ginny flowers, which in Hermione's book is what you give your date, she send them by owl earlier. That way Hermione won't embarrass Ginny if she wants people to think this is a friend thing. Now however she’s doubting her decision. What if Ginny thinks Hermione doesn’t want people to think this is a date? Great she’s screwing this up before it even starts. Ginny chooses that moment to walk in and by doing so takes Hermione's breath away. She’s wearing a black knee high dress that shows just enough cleavage to make Hermione realise Ginny isn’t a child anymore.

“Hermione you look beautiful.” Right she has to stop staring and say something.

“No, I fade away in comparison to you Ginny.” This makes Ginny blush.

“Lets agree to disagree okay? Ready to go downstairs?”

“Yes.” The girls walk out of the common room in silence. 

 

During dinner the two share small talk and their opinions on the various outfits. They’ve almost finished their dessert when Ginny brings up the flowers.

“Thank you for the flowers Hermione, they are really pretty. Can I ask why you send them by owl instead of giving them to me?”

“I thought about giving them myself, but I wasn’t sure if you wanted other people to know you were my date-date and not my friend-date.”

“I appreciate your concern and I’m glad you owled them. I want to tell my parents before I go and show you off.”

“You want to show me of?”

“Yeah! You’re amazing Hermione! Everybody should want you to be their girlfriend.”

“Y-you want me to be your g-grlfriend?”

“Yes! Hermione Granger would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

“Only if you will do me the honor of being my girlfriend.”

“I would love to.” With those words Ginny hugs Hermione and whispers in her ear.

“As soon as we’re somewhere alone and private I’m going to give you a kiss to seal the deal. Now let's dance.” Hermione can’t stop the blush creeping onto her cheeks and follows Ginny to go dancing, that way her red face seems to be from the exercise instead of what Ginny said.

 

A couple of months after the Yule ball Hermione has had enough. She and Ginny have been on two dates to Hogsmeade and had a picnic date near the black lake, but she still hasn't had a kiss. Hermione is in charge of organising their next date and decides to take matters in her own hands. Hermione spends the afternoon before their date running between the kitchen, the greenhouses and the room of requirement. Once everything is set up Hermione walks to the Quidditch pitch to meet Ginny who spend the afternoon training with the rest of the gryffindor quidditch team.

“Hermione! What are you doing here?”

“Picking you up.”

“For what?” Hermione leans in and whispers in Ginny's ear.

“For our date.”

“Ow right that's today, I forgot and made plans with Fred and George.” Hermione's face falls

“No don't give me that look I’d much rather spend the evening with you, I just need to find them and cancel. Or wait. Harry! Yo Harry!” Harry, who’s walking a little ahead, stops and turns around. Ginny and Hermione speed up a little until there next to him.

“Hi Harry, could you do me a favor? I made plans with both Fred and George and Hermione. Could you tell my brothers I won’t be able to make it?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks!” Ginny turns over to Hermione.

“Settled, lead the way.” Hermione leads Ginny away from Harry to the room of requirement. Once the door materialises she leads her in.

“Here we are.” Ginny gasps when she enters.

“Wow, you did this for me?”

“Yeah.” Ginny walks in further and takes a good look around. The room of requirement is a smaller copy of the gryffindor common room one side including the fire place with a comfortable couch and a few chairs, the other site has a dinner table set for two including candles and roses. Hermione got the food earlier and put it under warming charms to keep it hot.

“This really is amazing Hermione. How did you get this al set up? And the food. I thought the room of requirement didn’t provide food?”

“It doesn’t. But Fred and George showed me where the kitchen is and the house elves where more than happy to help.”

“You asked the house elves for help? I thought you want to free them.”

“Well yes, but I talked to them today. They know I’ve been leaving clothes in gryffindor tower and at first they didn’t want to help. So I took the time to explain why I did it and to listen to them. It made me realise that I have gone about this all wrong. If I want to change the way house elves are treated I have to change the law. Besides not all house elves have it bad. The ones here are treated really well.”

“Wow that’s amazing Hermione. I love your righteous side.” Hermione blushes and busies herself with holding Ginny’s chair out. The two of them eat while talking about their day. It is a very pleasant dinner but by the time they’re eating dessert Hermione is starting to get nervous. What if Ginny isn’t ready to kiss her yet, what if Hermione is a bad kisser? It’s not like she has any experience.

“Hermione, please stop thinking so loudly.”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t help overthinking things.” Ginny gets up and walks around the table and squats down next to her.

“Please stop worrying Hermione, this date was and still is amazing. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.” Ginny starts leaning in and despite her reassurances Hermione panics.

“W-what if I’m not good at it?” Ginny is startled and pulls back. 

“You’re worried you’re not a good kisser?”

“Yes, I’ve no idea how it works and have never done it. Is that weird?”

“Know-it-all Hermione doesn’t know how to do something. I thought I’d never see the day.” Ginny laughs.

“Please don’t make fun of me.” Hermione is blinking away her tears. Ginny immediately takes a hold of her hands.

“Don’t cry. I’m sorry I was just making a bad joke to try and make you relax. Just so you know, I’ve never kissed anyone either, so we’re both going to have to figure this out together. And maybe we won’t know what to do and it will be a horrible first kiss, but most likely you’ll be as good at this as you are at everything else and we’ll have a blast.”

“I guess when you put it like that we should give it a try.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” With those words Ginny closes the distance between them and kisses Hermione. The moment their lips meet Hermione forgets what she was so worried about, kissing Ginny is heaven.

 

After that first kiss both Ginny and Hermione search for moments of privacy for a repeat performance. For weeks the two of them are walking around with huge grins, well at least when they don’t spend their time lips locked in the room of requirement. Hermione is very content with taking things slowly as is Ginny. It is only after a week of kissing that they start experimenting with using their tongue and it’s almost the end of the school year when Hermione feels confident enough to hold Ginny while they kiss. It is that day that they almost get caught. The two of them have spent the past two hours kissing when Hermione decides to tangle her hands in Ginny’s hair. This is something she has been longing to do since she first figured out her crush on the redhead. Hermione has just tangled her hands in Ginn’s hair, receiving a small moan when she hears a door creak, immediately she jumps apart from Ginny and starts looking around in search of the origin of the sound. When she turns to the door she sees it opening and to her horror professor Mcgonagall enters the room.

“Miss Granger, miss Weasley. What are you doing here?”

“I don’t think that is any of your business professor. There are no rules against meeting friends in the room of requirement.” Hermione stands up and moves closer to professor Mcgonagall.

“I’m not insinuating you are breaking any rules miss Granger, I was merely wondering why the two of you feel the need to hide in the room of requirement.”

“Why do you care?” Hermione spats. Ginny stands up and moves closer, putting a hand on Hermione's arm.

“Hermione…”

“No Ginny don’t Hermione me. You know as well as I she doesn’t care. She didn’t care when she gave me up and she doesn’t care now.” By the end of the sentence Hermione is screaming. Professor Mcgonagall takes a step back and looks scared. 

“What do you mean miss Granger?”

“I mean that I know you are my birth mother, I know you gave me away and I know you haven’t deemed this information important enough to share with me. You didn’t care enough to raise me, so why would you care now.”

“Yes Hermione I gave birth to you and yes I gave you up for adoption. You were and are better off with you adoptive parents.” Tears are falling down Hermione’s cheeks by the time professor Mcgonagall is finished.

“Why? Why did you give me up?”

“I’m not answering any questions Hermione. Know that I didn’t make this decision lightly, but you’re better off with your adoptive parents and that’s all I’ll tell you on the matter.” With those words professor Mcgonagall turns and hurries out of the room, leaving a heartbroken Hermione behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter will be Minerva’s POV so we’ll learn a little more about what she’s thinking and why she said those things to Hermione. Stay tuned and please let me know what you think :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter takes place during Hermione’s fourth year. As previously announced it is Minerva POV
> 
> Also a little warning: In this chapter there will mbe a little talk about rape again. Nothing graphic but I’d rather tell you up front in case this is something you’d rather not read.
> 
> \-----

**Chapter 14**

  
“I know you have your reasons Minerva, but Hermione knows she’s adopted. She’s a bright kid, she’ll eventually figure out that you’re her mom if she hasn’t already.”  
“I have no right intruding in Hermione’s live. I gave up that right the day I brought her to that orphanage.”  
“As I said Minerva you had your reasons and I’m sure she’ll understand when you explain them.”  
“I’m not explaining myself to her Lily, and she’s never to find out why I gave her up. I trust you can keep your mouth shut even if she’s best buddies with your son.”  
“It’s not my story to tell so I won't tell but please think about talking to Hermione.”  
“I appreciate your concern Lily, but this is none of your business.”  
“It is when your daughter has been confiding in me for two years, it is when I’ve gotten letters with tear stains from her, it is when she’s been crying on my shoulder about how her mother never wanted her.”  
“But I did never want her.” Minerva's voice is very little when she confesses this.  
“You never wanted what happened to you, you never wanted what Hermione reminds you off, but you’ve not never wanted Hermione. I was there when you gave birth, I was there when you first held your little girl in your arms crying with joy, I was there when you came home from giving her up. I was the one whose shoulder you cried on because giving her up hurt you so much.” By the time Lily is finished Minerva is sobbing. Lily sits down next to her and holds her until she has calmed down.  
“Listen Minerva I’m not asking you to tell Hermione everything what happened at Malfoy Manor. I’m not even asking you to tell Hermione first thing tomorrow morning. I’m only asking you to seriously consider telling her you are her mother.”  
“But what if she asks why I gave her up or who her father is? She’s too young to know the truth.”  
“You can tell her you don’t know who her father is, and it's not lying since you don't know who her father is. You won’t be lying if you tell her you’re not ready to explain why you gave her up because it is still too painful to talk about.”  
“But then what’s left to talk about?”  
“You can get to know each other. You can tell her about your family, her ancestors. The two of you can get to know each other, maybe even reinstall your weekly meetings and just chat.”  
“I’m not ready Lily.”  
“Alright I’ll let it go for now.”

Minerva has never considered telling Hermione she’s her mother. That is until the Yule ball. Ever since telling Hermione she is a witch Minerva has been watching Hermione. At first up close, but after their fight she kept watching from afar. Sometimes she’s very thankful for her animagus, it makes it easier not to get caught. Another perk of her animagus is her enhanced hearing. Which results in her wanting to tell Hermione at the Yule ball. Hermione has taken Ginny to the Yule ball as her date and Minerva is so proud when she learns that Hermione decided to give Ginny flowers which warms Minerva. Not only is her daughter wooing her girl she also has considered her feelings by not putting her in the spotlight. It is that moment Minerva realises she wants to tell Hermione and talk to her, not about who her father is or why she gave her up, but about growing up, being a good partner and what not. She talks it over with Lily when she’s invited over to the Potters for new years eve.  
“I’ve been thinking about what we talked about in september. About me telling Hermione.”  
“I’m glad you did.”  
“Did you know Hermione and Ginny are dating? Probably not, they're doing their best to hide it. Apparently Ginny wants to tell her parents before they go public. I’m so proud of the way Hermione is dealing with this. Taking her time and giving Ginny all the time she needs taking her feelings in consideration. She and Ginny went to the Yule ball together, did you know that? And she got Ginny flowers. But because she didn’t know Ginny would feel comfortable with Hermione giving her flowers she sent them by owl. Such an adult way of dealing with this.”  
“Don’t you sound like a proud mother Minerva.”  
“Who would have thought this moment would come when you found me in that dungeon at Malfoy Manor.”  
“I’m glad it came Minerva. You deserve this.”  
“Well I’m not sure about that, but I’m going to enjoy every minute of this.”  
“I didn’t know Hermione was talking to you outside the classroom again.”  
“Well… She’s not.”  
“Then how do you know all this?”  
“Ehh… Well… You see..”  
“Please tell me you didn’t use your animagus treats on your daughter.”  
“How else was I supposed to get to know her?”  
“Well there is this thing where people talk to each other. It’s called communication. You and Hermione should try it out sometime.”  
“Don’t give me a hard time Lily I’m trying. I will talk to her, I just need to find the right moment.”  
“There might not be a right moment for the conversation the two of you need to have Minerva.”  
“I know, but I’m going to take until the end of the school year to find it. Otherwise I’m going to talk to her the morning she leaves Hogwarts for summer break.”  
“Alright. Good luck finding the right moment.”  
“Thank you, I appreciate that Lily as do I appreciated your support through all of this.”

A little while after Christmas break Minerva discovers Hermione and Ginny spend a lot of their spare time in the room of requirement.  
Minerva decides this would be a perfect moment to tell Hermione. They wouldn’t be disturbed and Hermione has someone around to hold her hand and comfort her. It takes her till nearly the end of the school year to get into the room of requirement but she finally succeeds. She hears the girls jump apart when she starts opening the door and decides to play the strict teacher for a bit.  
“Miss Granger, miss Weasley. What are you doing here?”  
“I don’t think that is any of your business professor. There are no rules against meeting friends in the room of requirement.” Playing the strict teacher might not have been the best idea she ever had. She sort of forgot Hermione is still angry at her.  
“I’m not insinuating you are breaking any rules miss Granger, I was merely wondering why the two of you feel the need to hide in the room of requirement.”  
“Why do you care?” It takes Minerva a great deal of effort to not flinch at Hermione’s harsh tone. Luckily Ginny is around, who decides to stand up and move closer, putting a hand on Hermione's arm.  
“Hermione…”  
“No Ginny don’t Hermione me. You know as well as I she doesn’t care. She didn’t care when she gave me up and she doesn’t care now.” This time Minerva can’t stop her body from reacting and she takes a step back. Hermione knows. Hermione has figured out Minerva is her mother just like Lily predicted, how much more has she figured out? She needs to know what exactly Hermione has figured out and decides to play a little dump.  
“What do you mean miss Granger?”  
“I mean that I know you are my birth mother, I know you gave me away and I know you haven’t deemed this information important enough to share with me. You didn’t care enough to raise me, so why would you care now.” Minerva just knows this going to end in Hermione asking why she gave her away. Which is something she vows to take with her to the grave. She better shut this down quickly.  
“Yes Hermione I gave birth to you and yes I gave you up for adoption. You were and are better off with you adoptive parents.” Seeing her daughter cry and knowing she is the cause of this breaks Minerva's heart. But she’d rather have Hermione hating her for not answering questions than Hermione hating herself for how she’s conceived.  
“Why? Why did you give me up?”  
“I’m not answering any questions Hermione. Know that I didn’t make this decision lightly, but you’re better off with your adoptive parents and that’s all I’ll tell you on the matter.” It breaks Minerva’s heart to be this hard on her daughter but she knows it’s for the best. She hurries out of the room so Hermione and Ginny won’t see her tears. Once she’s out of the room of requirement she runs to the nearest fireplace. She needs to talk to Lily.

“Minerva what brings you here? And why are you crying?” Minerva slumps down on the sofa and takes a few minutes to compose herself.  
“I talked to Hermione just now and it went very bad.”  
“What happened?” Minerva recounts the events in the room of requirement.  
“Minerva? Why didn’t you tell her you weren’t ready to talk about the why? Just like we talked about on new year's eve?”  
“She’s so smart Lily! She would have figured out she’s the result of rape.”  
“Would it really be the end of the world if she figured that out?”  
“Yes. I’d rather she hate me for giving her up than having her hate herself for how she’s conceived.”  
“As noble as that is Minerva, it’s also a load of rubbish.”  
“I came here for support Lily, not to get attacked on my choices.”  
“I’m sorry Minerva, it’s not my intention to make you feel attacked. It's just… You never talk about what happened at Malfoy Manor and I think it would help you to talk about it.”  
“I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to forget it ever happened.”  
“But Hermione is a daily reminder of what happened.”  
“Well Hermione hates me, so it should get better now to forget.”  
“Minerva..”  
“No Lily. I appreciate your concern and your support but I’m never going to talk about it.”  
“Ok. Just know that if you ever change your mind, I’m here for you.”  
“I know. Listen I’ve got to get back to Hogwarts before I’m missed. Thank you for letting me come here today.”  
“Anytime.”  
Minerva gets up and walks over to the fireplace to get back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter we’re back to Hermione POV. I’d love to hear what you think of this chapter especially since it is so different from the others with Minerva’s POV.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter starts at the end of Hermione's fourth year, right after Mcgonagall walked out of the room of requirement.
> 
> I don't want to give any spoilers but I feel the need to warn you: Hermione's parents do not react well at all in the second part of the chapter.

**Chapter 15**  
After professor Mcgonagall storms out Hermione turns to Ginny and falls into her arms sobbing. Ginny holds her for hours. It is almost curfew when Hermione is calmed down enough to go back to the common room. The two of them don’t talk about what happened until Ginny confronts Hermione in the library a couple of days later because she finds out Hermione has been skipping her transfiguration classes.  
“Why have you been skipping classes Hermione?”  
“You know why.”  
“I might have an idea but since you haven’t talked to me about it I don’t know.”  
“I haven’t talk about it because there is nothing left to say. Besides the library is hardly the place to be discussing this.”  
“Then let's go to the room of requirement.”  
“We can go there, but not to talk.”  
“Hermione…”  
“No Ginny I don’t want to talk about what happened.”  
“Alright we’ll go to the room of requirement and won’t talk about what happened last weekend.”

Once the girls have been in the room of requirement kissing for about half an hour Ginny decides to speak up.  
“Hermione…” Ginny carefully pushes Hermione away  
“You promised me we wouldn’t talk about it.” Hermione starts kissing Ginny again.  
“Hermione, please stop.” Ginny pushes at Hermione a little more forceful.  
“You promised me Ginny.”  
“I promised I wouldn’t talk about what happened last weekend. I didn’t promise I wouldn’t talk about you skipping classes.”  
“Fine… What do you want to know?”  
“Why have you been skipping transfiguration. It seems so unlike you.”  
“She hurt me Ginny, really hurt me.”  
“I know Hermione. But I don’t think skipping classes will make you hurt less.”  
“I know that. It’s just… having to listen to her during class, pretending I’m just a student, nothing more. The idea alone hurts so much I can hardly breath.”  
“I know you are hurting and I understand you don’t want to see her after the way she so casually dismissed you. However I’m afraid that by not going to transfiguration you’ll end up hurting more. It is your best and favorite subject after all. Besides you won’t get away with it forever.”  
“I know…” Ginny takes Hermione in her arms kissing her forehead.  
“You only have a couple of days left this year before you get to go home for summer break and be away from her a few months.”  
“I know…”  
“Would you go to those last few transfiguration lessons of the year? For me?”  
“I..”  
“Please?” Ginny puts on her best puppy dog eyes. And really how is Hermione supposed to say no to that.  
“Okay. But I’m not participating or looking at her.”  
“I didn’t ask you to do that. Just go to the class and stay out of trouble.”

Hermione manages to survive the last few transfiguration lessons without getting into trouble. Ginny, always the proud girlfriend decides to reward Hermione with a dinner for two in the room of requirement the evening before they go home with the Hogwarts Express.  
“Thanks Ginny, I could really use a quiet night with only you.”  
“You’re welcome. I thought you deserved a little reward for going to and not getting into trouble during transfiguration.”  
“If I’d known a romantic dinner for two would be my reward I wouldn’t have made such a fuss about going to class.” Ginny laughs.  
“Well be that as it may, I like to surprise my girlfriend every now and then.”  
“And I appreciate my girlfriend surprising me every now and then. Seriously though. I’m glad we get to spend this evening together. It’s our last chance at being girlfriends for a while.”  
“I know. As much as I love seeing Charlie and his work space, I’m going to miss you like crazy when I’m in Romania.”  
“I’m going to miss you to.” The girls eat in a comfortable silence until dessert is finished and Hermione speaks up.  
“I’m going to tell my parents.”  
“What?”  
“That I’m a lesbian and have a girlfriend.”  
“Wow. Are you sure?”  
“Yes, it’s time to be honest. And who knows it might help getting our relationship back to how it was. I can’t really expect things to change when I’m not willing to trust them.”  
“I guess you have a point there. Do you want me to tell my parents as well?”  
“Not unless you’re ready for that. If you’re not I’ll make sure my parents don’t tell yours. Not that that’s very likely, as far as I know they haven’t talked to your parents or Harry's since learning I confided in them.”  
“I have been thinking about telling my parents. To be honest I don’t expect any problems, but I’d like you to be there with me. If things go well I can properly introduce you and if things go unexpectedly wrong I’ll have you there with me.”  
“I understand. Honestly I’ve got no idea how mine will react, but it can hardly be worse than what professor Mcmother had to say the other night so.”  
“You’re sure you want to do this alone?”  
“Yes. But I’ll let you know how it went as soon as I told them.”  
“You do that! How about we’ll tell my family during Christmas break? Maybe you can come over for a few days then?”  
“I’d love to come over. As for when you tell your parents, I’ll leave that up to you. Just know I’ll be there right next to you when you decide it's time.”  
“I know. That’s why I love you.” Hermione's eyes tear up at Ginny’s confession. It's the first time the ginger said it and Hermione knows she needs and wants to say it back.  
“I love you to Ginny.”

Hermione has been back home for nearly a month when she finally sits down with her parents to tell them about Ginny.  
“So I’ve asked the two of you to sit down tonight because I have something important to talk to you about.”  
“We gathered that, what is it?”  
“Well Since the Yule ball I’ve been dating someone.”  
“How wonderful Hermione, when will we be meeting the boy who stole your heart?”  
“You already met. And it isn’t a boy. I’ve been dating Ginny.”  
“Ginny? That Weasley girl?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re dating a girl?”  
“Yes.”  
“And you don’t see anything wrong with that?”  
“No. Why would I?”  
“Because It’s wrong.” Hermione is taken back by this. How can the love she and Ginny share be wrong?  
“Ginny and I love each other very much. I don't see how that can be wrong.”  
“Because a relationship between two women or two men is wrong. A relationship can only be between a man and a woman.”  
“I disagree with you. A relationship between two people who love each other can be, no matter their gender.” By now Hermione is talking loudly and has tears streaming down her cheeks.  
“Sleep on it Hermione. I’m sure you’ll see reason in the morning and break things of with Ginny so you can search for a nice respectable man.”  
“A good night's rest is not going to change my feelings for Ginny. I love her and intend to stay with her as long as she will have me.”  
“If you choose this condemned lifestyle you will no longer be our daughter.”  
“Well lucky for you I never was your daughter. I’ll be out of the house before noon tomorrow.”  
“And just where do you plan to go Hermione? To your biological mother? You think she will accept your sins? She didn’t even want you when you were born. Or to the Weasleys? They already have more kids then they can afford to take care of. Or the Potters? Do you think Lily will let you near her precious son when she finds out you're a sinner?”  
“It's none of your business where I go. I’ll pack my things and be out of your way.” Hermione storms out of the living room and hurries to her bedroom. Within an hour she has packed everything and leaves without saying goodbye. Once out of the house she walks to a nearby alley and raises her wand hand in order to call for the knight bus.

It's early the next morning when the knight bus drops Hermione of at Hogwarts. Not sure how to get in Hermione approaches the gate and knocks on it. A few minutes later she sees somebody approaching from the castle. When the person comes closes she recognises professor Dumbledore.  
“Hello miss Granger. What brings you here in the middle of the summer?”  
“I was looking for professor Mcgonagall.”  
“Why would you want to see her in the middle of summer.”  
“I’m not sure if you know but professor Mcgonagall is my birth mom. Yesterday evening I had a huge fight with my adoptive parents and I’m no longer welcome in there house. Under different circumstances I would go to the Potters or Weasleys but since they all are in Romania I have nowhere left to go and was hoping my mother would let me stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of summer.” By the time Hermione has finished tears are running down her cheeks once again.  
“Well miss Granger, your mother will not be at the castle until a few days before the start of term. However I will be here the rest of summer break and if you don’t mind sharing a meal with an old fool every now and then I’d be happy to let you stay here.”  
“Thank you professor.”  
“Come on in. I trust you know the way to gryffindor tower?”  
“Yes sir.”


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this chapter starts a couple of days before the start of Hermione’s fifth year.
> 
> Please enjoy the next chapter which amongst a little romance for Hermione and Ginny also contains (in my opinion) the way a parent should react to their child coming out.

**Chapter 16**

Breakfast the next morning is spend in a comfortable silence until near the end professor Dumbledore speaks up.

“Hermione, would you like me to contact Minerva and tell her you’re here?”

“I’d rather not. We had a fight just before the end of last year and the only reason I came here to look for her is because I had absolutely nowhere else to go.”

“I see. Don’t you think though she might want to know what happened? Maybe she would want to comfort you.” Hermione lets out a dry laugh.

“She believes I’m best off with my adoptive parents and wants nothing to do with me. I highly doubt she suddenly wants to comfort me.”

“She might surprise you, but if you don’t want me to contact her I won’t.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” Hermione takes a deep breath before continuing.

“I actually have another favour to ask of you professor.”

“And what might that be miss Granger?”

“Could you please not tell anybody the reason I came here? I don’t want people to know until Ginny has told her parents and besides I don’t think I can handle another bad reaction.”

“I understand. I do however need a reason I can tell people. Do you have any ideas?”

“Not really no.”

“Well there is no rush, just let me know when you think of one.”

“I will.”

 

Hermione ends up having a wonderful time at Hogwarts during summer. She can sit on her favorite chair in the common room, there are no books rented out at the library and professor Dumbledore gave her the password to the prefect bathroom which is way better than the ones in gryffindor tower.

The week before september first the teachers start arriving. Professor Mcgonagall doesn’t arrive until august 31st and Hermione first sees her at dinner. Professor Dumbledore has asked Hermione to eat at the head table until the rest of the students arrive to make things easier for the house elves. But with professor Mcgonagall back there is only one seat left, right next to her mother. Hesitantly Hermione takes is.

“Good evening professor.” Hermione's voice sounds strained

“Good evening miss Granger, care to tell me why you’re already at Hogwarts?” Professor Mcgonagall doesn’t sound too comfortable either. 

“I’ve been here for a while. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to let me stay when I had nowhere else to go.” This seems to shock professor Mcgonagall.

“Nowhere else to go?”

“Yes. I had a fight with my parents. Both they and I got really mad and it sort of ended with them telling me I was no longer welcome in their house.”

“What made you come here?”

“Since both the Potters and the Weasleys were in Romania there was only one person left I could turn to.”

“Who?”

“You know who.”

“Yes, well... I think I do. May I ask what the fight was about?” Hermione was afraid this question was coming. Up until now their conversation was a little strained but civil. Hermione is afraid things will take a turn for the worse with her answer to this question. Since arriving at Hogwarts Hermione has known she’d have to answer this question eventually and has talked about it with Ginny in their letters. After the reaction she has received from her adoptive parents and her mother’s reaction right before the end of term Hermione has decided to wait a little while before coming out and going public with her relationship with Ginny. She just can’t handle people hurting her when they are supposed to love her. Hermione has no idea she has been lost in thought for half an hour until professor Mcgonagall speaks up and Hermione sees that it’s just the two of them left.

“Hermione? You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“It’s okay I can tell you, I was just lost in thought there for while. The fight was about me searching and finding my birth mother.”

“Your parent don’t approve?” It’s obvious that professor Mcgonagall is very hard trying to keep things civil.

“They are convinced you could never accept me since you gave me up.”

“And you think they are wrong?”

“So far you’ve proven them right, but I can’t help but remember the professor from my first year. A professor that obviously cared about me.”

“Hermione, I still stand by what I told you in the room of requirement. I didn’t make the decision to give you up lightly and I believe you are better of with your adoptive parents. As much as you might want me to, I can’t be a mother to you. I know very well that me saying this hurts you deeply, but I don’t want you to hope for something I can’t give. For your own sake, make things right with your parents.”

“It’s too late for that.” With those words Hermione leaves in a hurry not wanting her mother to see how deeply she’s hurt by her words.

 

By the time Christmas rolls around all of the Weasleys and Potters are brought up to speed about Minerva Mcgonagall being Hermione’s biological mother and the falling out between them. Only Dumbledore, Ginny and Lily know the real reason Hermione’s parents kicked her out, everybody else is told the same story as she told professor Mcgonagall. The rest of the Potters and Weasleys are about to find out the truth though. Hermione has talked it over with both Ginny and Lily and has decided to take the risk of coming out to the Weasleys. Both Ginny and Lily are sure things will go alright and Lily has promised she will intervene if things don’t go as planned. Here she is on Christmas eve in the kitchen of the burrow sitting next to Ginny secretly holding her hand.  Ginny has told her she will tell eveyone once they’re eating dessert which is now.

“Mom, dad, everybody. There is something I want to tell you.” Everybody hears the seriousness in Ginny's voice and even Fred and George refrain from joking.

“Go ahead honey.”

“I’ve met someone really special and we’ve been dating for almost a year now. It is someone I love very much and she loves me very much as well.” Fred is the first one to speak up. 

“Pay up George.”

“Why does George have to pay up Fred?” Molly inquires. Fred looks a little sheepish.

“Because he lost a bet.”

“You’re betting about your sister's dating live?”

“Yes?”

“Shame on you! That’s no way to treat your sister. How much did you even bet for?”

“Five galleons.”

“Well you're not getting that. Give it to you sister George. And never ever let me find the two of you betting about your siblings lives again.” Molly turns to Ginny and continues.

“I’m very happy you found love Ginny. When can me meet the wonderful girl that stole your heart?”

“Well actually mom, you’ve already met her.” Ginny holds her and Hermione’s intertwined hand up. Molly actually squeals and runs around the table to hug both of them

“I’m so happy for you girls. You are perfect for each other. I already thought of you as my daughter Hermione but to have you become mine officially means the world to me.”

“Mom! We’re dating, not married.”

“Not yet, but someday you will.”

“Mom, please stop. You’re making Hermione cry.” Molly stops her hug and looks at Hermione who is sobbing.

“Hermione dear, what’s going on? Please don’t feel pressured, you know how enthusiastic I get.”

“I-I know. J-just give m-me a m-minute.” Hermione does her best to calm herself down as quick as possible. Once she’s calm enough she starts her explanation.

“I’m just so relieved. I have been worrying about how you would take the news. Ginny and Lily have been assuring me everybody here tonight would be okay by this, but actually seeing it means a lot.” Ron is next to speak up.

“Why would you think we would take this information badly?” Hermione couldn’t look anyone in the eye and focused on her lap while answering that question.

“Because my parents reacted badly.” Ron looks confused.

“You’ve told your parents about you and Ginn? But I thought you’re not speaking to them.”

“I haven’t spoken to my parents since last summer when I told them about me and Ginny and they told me I was no longer their daughter.” Ron looks even more confused.

“But I thought you fight was about Mcgonagall.”

“Yes that’s what I told everyone. I knew Ginny wanted to tell her whole family about us at once so I decided to tell you it was about professor Mcmother. She was mentioned in the fight so it’s not that far from the truth. But I would like to apologize for lying.”

“Hermione honey, you don’t have to apologize. I understand why you did it and I’m glad to hear you love my daughter so much that you’d lie for her.”

“Thank you Molly. I have one request for all of you though. I’d like to ask you to keep the relationship between Ginny and I a secret for professor Mcgonagall. I don’t want to give her another reason to hate me.”

“I doubt she hates you Ginny, and I would be really surprised if you and Ginny being together would be a problem for her.”

“Be that as it may Arthur, I’m not ready to find out if what you say is true. Do I have your word?” Hermione looks at everybody and sees all of them nod their head.

 

Christmas morning Hermione gets up early. Today is her and Ginny’s anniversary and now everyone knows she can go all out.

“Merry Christmas and good morning. You’re up early Hermione.”

“Merry Christmas and a good morning to you to Molly. Today is our anniversary and now everybody knows I can go all out.”

“And what is it that you have planned dear?”

“For starters I wanted to make her breakfast in bed and then I’d like to take her for a walk. I know we’ll be having Christmas dinner with the family tonight, but I was hoping you'd allow me to take Ginny out on a picnic for lunch.”

“A picnic? Isn’t it a little cold for that?”

“I was going to go to her favorite spot in the garden and set up some charms and wards to keep the wind out and the temperature at a comfortable level. I know, I know, I’m not allowed to use magic outside of school but I figured I wouldn’t get into trouble here. Since it’s impossible for the ministry to figure out who used magic and there are a lot of adults around.”

“You think of everything don’t you?”

“I try.”

“I love your ideas. Why don’t you get the place for lunch set up while I make the two of you breakfast.”

“Actually Molly don’t take this the wrong way but…”

“You want to make the food yourself?”

“Yes. I know I’m nowhere near as good as you but I really want to do this all myself.”

“I understand honey. You get that place set up and I’ll make sure all the ingredients are waiting for you when you get back.”

 

After setting up the picnic ground and making food for lunch and breakfast Hermione enters Ginny’s room with a tray full of breakfast for Ginny, together with a single red rose.

“Hey Babe, time to wake up. I’ve got breakfast for you.” Slowly Ginny wakes up blinking the sleep out of her eyes, smiling when she sees Hermione holding a tray of food.

“Good morning Hermione, you made me breakfast in bed?” Ginny sits up against the headboard leaving enough room for Hermione to sit next to her. Hermione puts the tray on Ginny's lap and sits down next to her.

“Happy anniversary Ginny.” Hermione leans over and kisses Ginny’s cheek.

“Happy anniversary. Thank you for this. I’m sorry I didn’t plan anything. I wanted to wait how everything went yesterday, but I did get you a gift.” Ginny moves to get up but is stopped by Hermione.

“Calm down Ginny it's fine. I’m actually glad you didn’t plan anything because my plans take up most of the day. Let's have breakfast first, there is plenty of time for gifts later.”

“Alright. Lets dig inn.” It takes the girls an hour to finish breakfast because they keep on stealing kisses and feeding each other bites of food.

“I’ll clean up while you get dressed. I’ll see you in the kitchen in fifteen minutes?”

“Yes.”

 

They walk for a few hours before Hermione leads Ginny back to the area she has prepared for lunch.

“What did you do here Hermione? The wind is gone and it feels like the temperatures several degrees higher all of a sudden.”

“I have the area warded and charmed. I wanted to have a picnic but that would never be possible in this weather.”

“It's wonderful Hermione. You really are a big romantic sap aren't you?”

“I just like to treat my girlfriend right.”

“Well your girlfriend is not complaining, not complaining at all.”

They sit and eat in silence for a while until Ginny speaks up.

“Thank you for organising this. I’ve had an amazing anniversary.”

“It was my pleasure.” Ginny gets a small package out of her pocket.

“I’ve got you something. I hope you like it.” Hermione takes the package and unwraps it. It contains a jewelry box. Hermione opens it and there is a silver necklace with a small pendant in the shape of a key in it.

“Hermione, for a while now it’s been you I love, you and nobody else. I thought it only fair if I gave you what you’ve already been holding all along, the key to my heart.” 

“It’s beautiful Ginny. I will take great care of the key and you heart. Help me put it on?” Ginny helps Hermione putting the necklace on. Than its Hermione's turn to give her gift.

“I haven’t gotten a speech prepared and after yours I’m not even going to try. Here you go.” Ginny opens Hermione's gift which also reveals a jewelry box containing a necklace. This one has a pendant with half a heart on it.

“I have the other half of the heart and I’m going to put it on this necklace ones we’re back.”

“It’s beautiful. Thank you Hermione.” Ginny pulls Hermione in for a passionate kiss that doesn’t stop until they hear someone clearing their throat.

“I’m sorry to interrupt girls but I need to speak with you Hermione.”

“Hi Lily, what’s up.”

“I’d like a word in private.”

“You know I’ll tell Ginny whatever you have to say to me don’t you?”

“I know I’d still like to talk to you privately, can you come with me?”

“Let me clean up first.”

“It’s okay Hermione, you go with Lily and I’ll clean up here.”

“Alright. Lead the way Lily.” Lily and Hermione walk back to the burrow in silence. Once inside Lily leads Hermione up to the bedroom of Arthur and Molly. Hermione feels very confused.

“Lily why…” Her question dies in her throat when she spots Molly and Minerva Mcgonagall inside the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter starts of right where the last one ended: Christmas during Hermione’s fifth year.
> 
> Warning: There is going to be talk about rape in this chapter.

**Chapter 17**  
“What is she doing here?” Both Hermione and Minerva say at the same time. Lily starts to explain.  
“The both of you have been confiding in me for quite some time now. I’ve never betrayed your confidence and I will not do so today. That being said, I am going to make sure the two of you talk. I know you’ve tried in the past but that hasn’t gone well so far. I fear your tempers and stubbornness has gotten in the way. To make sure this doesn’t get in the way now Molly and I are staying and we will intervene if needed.”  
“You want us to talk?” Hermione asks.  
“Yes.”   
“I don’t think there is anything to talk about. She didn’t want me when I was born and she doesn’t want me now.”  
“Hermione, has Minerva ever said to you ‘I don’t want you.’?”  
“Lily, she gave me up, she doesn’t want to talk about why. What more proof do you want?”  
“Has Minerva ever said the words I don’t want you?”  
“Ehhh… Well… she hasn’t no. But if she wants me than why did she give me up?”  
“Why don’t you ask her?” Hermione turns from Lily to Minerva.  
“Why did you give me up?”  
“You adoptive parents would be able to take better care of you than me.”  
“But you didn’t bring me to my adoptive parents. You brought me to an orphanage. You had no way of knowing who I would end up with or if I even would have gotten adopted.”  
“No I didn’t”  
“Than why did you give me up?” Hermione's voice is getting harder.  
“Minerva, for this to work you need to be honest.”  
“We’ve talked about this Lily and you’re now putting me on the spot, forcing me to share something with Hermione I don’t want to share.”  
“It’s about me, why wouldn’t you share it with me?”  
“Hermione has a point Minerva. Why don’t you want to share. I understand you don’t want to share why you gave her up, even if I don’t agree with you. But you could at least tell Hermione why you don’t want to share why you gave her up.” Minerva looks at Lily with a look that could kill, while Hermione looks deep in thought.  
“If you can’t tell me why you gave me up, at least tell me why you can’t tell me. At some point I hope to be able to have something resembling a mother-daugther relationship with you, especially since you’re the only parent I’ve left that I know off. So either tell me you don’t want me or give me something, anything we can slowly start building our relationship on.” Everybody in the room is silent for several minutes until finally Minerva speaks up in a small voice.  
“I can’t tell you why I gave you up, because it’s to hard for me to talk about.”   
“Do you think there will be a moment in the future where it is less hard for you to talk about?”  
“I don’t know Hermione.” There is another long silence in the room. It is Hermione who eventually breaks it.  
“When I don’t understand something I look into it, research it. I’ve done the math and I know I’m conceived around the end of the war against Voldemort. At first I thought your husband, my father didn’t survive the war and that I was to big of a reminder of the love you lost. So that’s why you gave me up. However nowhere have I found proof of a marriage or relationship of you around the end of the war. When I realised this proofed my theory unlikely I came up with another theory. You wanna know what that was?”  
“Not particularly no, but I’m sure you’re going to share it any way.”  
“My second theory was that when Voldemort was defeated you partied a little too much and ended up pregnant after a one-night-stand. Obviously you couldn't have people thinking the strict professor Mcgonagall would do something as frivolous as casual sex. I believed to be an unwanted mistake for a while but recently another theory popped in my head. A theory I sincerely hope is not true.” Hermione is silent for a few moments before she takes a deep breath and continues.  
“Minerva have you been raped?” One can hear a pin drop for a moment before Minerva softly starts crying and is pulled into Molly’s arms. Hermione reading the reaction correctly and knowing the answer is yes starts crying herself and is pulled into Lily’s side. It takes the four of them a while to calm down and it is eventually Minerva who speaks up in a small and trembling voice.  
“Near the end of the war against Voldemort I was captured by death eaters and brought to Malfoy Manor. They put me in a dungeon all alone for what felt like days. I later learned no more than a day had passed when a death eater entered the dungeon and molested me and left me wounded. It was Lily who found me a little later and tended to my wounds. When I found out I might be pregnant I turned to Lily since she was the only one who knew. I did a muggle pregnancy test while I was at the burrow for an end of war celebration. That’s when Molly found out. Both Lily and Molly have been helping me at the best of their abilities ever since. First during my pregnancy, labour and giving you up and later when you came back into my life they helped me cope as best as they could. Although ever since I found out you are my daughter and I told them, they have been pushing me to reveal myself to you. But I couldn’t.”  
“Was giving me up a way for you to forget what happened?”  
“No, there is no way I could ever forget what happened that night. I gave you up because I feared I wouldn’t be able to love you the way a mother should love her child because of what you would represent.”  
“You were afraid I would constantly remind you of that night?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do I?”  
“Do you what?”  
“Constantly remind you of that night?”  
“Not constantly, no.”  
“But I do remind you of that night on occasion?”  
“Yes although it happens less and less the older you grow.”  
“Why have you been so reluctant to tell me? Is it because this is hard to talk about or is there more to it?”  
“It is partially because it is hard to talk about but more importantly I didn’t want you to feel bad about yourself or blame yourself because of what happened.” Hermione gets up and takes a seat next to Minerva. She carefully takes Minerva's hands in her own before speaking up.  
“I am not to blame for what happened to you, I know this and I don’t blame myself nor do I feel bad about myself. I am an innocent party in this and I’m aware of that, so please don’t be afraid I’ll think less of myself or you now I know the truth. It took a lot of courage to tell this story and I’m grateful you have trusted me with this. Know I won’t betray your confidence m-m-mom.”  
“Mom?”  
“Yes, if you would do me the honour?”  
“I-I… Yes of course, I-I just never thought you would want me to be your mother after all those times I gave you the cold shoulder.”  
“Neither did I, but I now understand where you came from and I can forgive you for how you treated me. We still have a long way ahead of us, but I’m hopeful we’ll find our way together.”  
“I’m not hopeful but sure we will my baby girl.” Hermione hugs her mom until Molly speaks up.  
“I think the two of you need some time to yourselves. I’ll tell everybody you're not feeling well and I will bring you some food.”  
“Thank you Molly.” Mother and daughter spend the rest of the night getting to know each other until eventually Molly comes up and asks if she and Arthur can please have their bedroom back because they’re tired. Minerva leaves with the promise to write Hermione while Hermione goes on to her room to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The chapter is a little bit on the short side but I believe this conversation deserved it’s own chapter.
> 
> I’m a little nervous about whether or not this chapter turned out right, so please let me know what you think both the good and the bad :-)


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We’re still in Hermione's fifth year. 
> 
> Without further ado I present to you the next chapter. Prepare for a little surprising plot twist and sexual education by Minerva. Also: I tried to make this chapter a little lighter after all the drama of the last few chapters, I hope I succeeded.

**Chapter 18**

After their conversation Hermione and Minerva slowly start to build a relationship. Both with wounds not fully healed yet they take things slowly. They exchange a letter during Christmas break. Once back in school they have dinner together in Minerva’s quarters once every few weeks. Those evenings are spent getting to know each other and catching up on what happened since their last meal. Slowly time between meals gets smaller until eventually they have dinner together every monday evening. Hermione feels comfortable talking to Minerva about anything, well almost everything, because she hasn’t told Minerva about Ginny yet. The day after that heartfelt conversation she and Minerva shared she made it clear to everybody that she was holding them to their promise not to tell Minerva about her and Ginny. 

Hermione knows Ginny was hoping they could go public, but Hermione isn’t comfortable with that. She’s too afraid to lose her last parent when she finally found her.

Things with Ginny have been going great, although they did have a little rough patch during Christmas break. Obviously Ginny wanted to know how Hermione’s conversation with Minerva went. When Hermione told Ginny they talked and Minerva revealed the reason she gave Hermione up for adoption Ginny got pushy, wanting to know the reason. Hermione told her she wouldn’t betray Minerva’s confidence and could only tell Ginny that Hermione understood and so would Ginny if she knew. Ginny couldn’t let it go and kept pushing. It was a thunderous lecture from Molly about respecting people's privacy and this not being Hermione’s story to share that made Ginny leave it be. 

For the past months the two of them carried on spending as much spare time as they could in the room of requirement. They're make-out sessions are getting really heated and although Ginny has hinted she’s ready to take the next step Hermione doesn’t want them going naked in the room of requirement, she hasn’t forgotten Minerva walking in on them at the end of fourth year thank you very much.

Things with Ginny and Minerva are going great and Hermione is happier than she’s been in a while, there are however two things still bothering her. She wants to know who her father is. She doesn’t want to meet him or Merlin forbid bond with him, but she just want to know who it was that hurt her mother so much. The other thing bothering her is far more pressing: where to spend the summer. She was sure she’d be welcome to stay with both the Potters and the Weasleys, but she was hoping she could stay with Minerva. Not that she would ask though, but she could hope Minerva would ask her. Unfortunately today was their last weekly dinner before summer break and Hermione was afraid the question wouldn’t come anymore.

“I’ve got a letter this weekend from your parents.”

“Oh… What did it say?”

“It said they gave you permission to spend the summer with the Potters, Weasleys or whoever you choose to spend the summer with.”

“Ah okay.”

“You haven’t made up yet?”

“No.”

“And you’re still not going to tell me the reason of your fight with them?”

“I told you.”

“Well I suppose you did give me a reason. Though I’m not sure it’s the real reason, but I’m not going to push you. Just know that I’m here for you when you decide you want to share it.”

“I know.”

“Have you decided where you want to spend the summer?”

“Not yet, but I should probably make a decision soon.”

“If I might be so bold to make a suggestion. Mcgonagall Manor is a lovely place in the summer, and I have plenty of room.”

“Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

“Would you spend the summer with me?”

“Yes! I’d love to.”

“Come here saturday morning with you luggage after everybody's left for the Hogwarts Express. We’ll take a portkey to my Manor.”

 

Hermione has been at Mcgonagall Manor for two weeks when Minerva brings up Ginny.

“Harry and Ron have visited you a few times, but I haven’t seen Ginny yet. Are you two fighting?” Hermione knew at some point this question would come, she’d just hoped it wouldn’t be until later.

“No.”

“Then why don’t you invite her over? Have her stay for a week or so. It would give me a chance to properly meet your girlfriend.” Hermione blanched. No way, did her mother know?

“G-girlfriend?”

“Yes. The two of you have been dating right?” Hermione cringed. She could live with withholding information, but she couldn’t downright lie to her mother.

“Y-yes.”

“Well in that case I would like to properly meet the girl that captured your heart. Why don’t you ask if she’d like to come?” Hermione looks at Minerva with an open mouth.

“You’re okay with Ginny?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Slowly Hermione’s eyes start to fill with tears. When the first tear falls down her cheek Minerva is next to her immediately. 

“What’s going on Hermione? Why are you crying?”

“Y-you are o-okay with me and Ginny.”

“Yes we’ve already established that, it doesn’t explain why you’re crying.”

“I was so afraid you wouldn’t be okay with Ginny, so afraid. I actually made the Potters and Weasleys promise they wouldn’t tell you. I figured once you knew you would want nothing to do with me and now you’re telling me you’re okay with it. It just makes me so happy. These are happy tears.”

“Well it would be rather hypocritical of me to not be okay with my daughter having a girlfriend while I’m dating a woman myself.”

“You’re dating a woman? Who?”

“Yes, I’m dating a women. We’ve been seeing each other since may, so it’s still pretty new. Actually you’re the first person to know about us. Though she does have a son your age and plans on telling him this week.”

“I’m happy for you. So when am I going to meet this woman that captured your heart?” Minerva laughed at Hermione using her words.

“How about I’ll ask Narcissa and Draco to come over when Ginny is here.”

“D-draco? As in Draco Malfoy?”

“Yes.”

“You’re dating Narcissa Malfoy? A married woman?”

“Actually it’s Narcissa Black now, she got a divorce in january. So there is nothing untoward going on.”

“You think it’s a good idea for Malfoy and me to sit at the same table? You know he has had it in for me since I set foot in the castle.”

“I am aware of that, and I have spoken to Narcissa about this. She’s promised me she would talk to Draco about this and would make sure he’d apologize to you. Narcissa has explained to me why Draco has acted the way he acted and although it is not an excuse, it might help you understand it better.”

“What was the reason for his behaviour?”

“As much as I dislike keeping secrets from you, it is not my story to tell. But Narcissa has promised me she and Draco will explain his behaviour when you meet.”

“I don’t like it when you keep secrets, but I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt. I’m going to believe that you wouldn’t keep this secret if it wasn’t something that is hard for Narcissa and Draco.”

“Thank you, now something else. You and Ginny have been together for a year and a half now, am I right?”

“Yes.”

“Now I know Hogwarts curriculum is severely lacking in the sexual education department. So it’s up to me to inform you of certain things. And believe me this conversation is just as mortifying for me as it is for you.” Hermione looks at Minerva mortified.

“You do know neither Ginny nor I can get pregnant right? So there is no need for the ‘talk’.”

“Actually it is theoretical possible for two witches to get pregnant.”

“Yes I’ve heard of artificial insemination, but since a doctor is needed for this I don’t think you have to worry about becoming a grandmother just yet.”

“I’ve never heard of this artificial insemination thing, is it muggle medicine? Anyway that doesn’t matter. As I said it is theoretical possible for two witches to get pregnant, it involves advanced transfiguration and… ehh… well…” Minerva’s cheeks heat up and she takes a deep breath before continuing.

“It involves transfiguration of the private parts of one of the witches to the male anatomy so to speak.”

“You mean transfiguration the vagina to a penis. Why would we want to do that? We’re gay.” The blush on Minerva’s cheeks intensifies.

“Yes well, penetration can be quite satisfying. You could obviously use you hand or mouth, but something a little bigger like a penis can be arousing.”

“STOP! MOM! Please stop. I can’t talk about what is sexually arousing with you. Besides. Ginny and I haven’t had sex yet.”

“Yes well I’d rather be talking about something else but I also don’t want neither you or Ginny pregnant before you have finished school. So how is the saying. Suck it up?” Hermione growls and hits her head on the table. 

“I think I need to obliviate this conversation from my memory.”

“Don’t you dare Hermione, this is important! As I was saying it is possible to change your anatomy and when you have unprotected sex with changed anatomy pregnancy is a possible outcome. Therefor If you and Ginny decide that you want to experiment with this you need to use an anticonception spell. Or this muggle device called a condom.”

“I beg you please stop, I’m going to die of mortification.”

“That makes two of us, but you still need to know this. Now you and Ginny have been together for a year and a half and since you’re both teenagers I’m sure that even if you haven’t had sex yet I’m sure you have thought or maybe even talked about it. The most important thing with sex is respect. You have to respect Ginny and Ginny has to respect you. So please remember no means no, even if one of you says no to something you have done before. Next we have sexual transmitted diseases.”

“I’m a virgin, so is Ginny so feel free to skip that part.”

“That leaves the rules.”

“The rules?”

“Yes the rules. You will not have sex in Gryffindor tower or any other public places in the castle. If you get caught both Albus and I will be swimming in owls from concerned parents, and I could really do without that. If you want privacy you can go to the room of requirement but you might want to think about making sure nobody can enter. Don’t think I don’t know I walked in on the two of you kissing at the end of your fourth year.” Hermione is blushing brightly and looking everywhere but at her mother. Minerva however continues with her rules.

“If you don’t feel comfortable in the room of requirement you can use my quarters. However only after asking to make sure I won't be around, and you must always change the sheets afterwards. You still with me Hermione?” Hermione is hiding her head in her hands.

“Yes mom.”

“As for the mansion the rules are less strict. No sex in public places when I’m around. And if you decide to be adventurous when I’m not around please clean up after yourselves. In your room you can do as you please, I would however advice silencing charms on your door. As for the burrow, you’ll have to ask Molly for her rules.”

“Are you done?”

“Yes. Well one last thing. I left some books in your room about the mechanics of sex and if you ever have questions regarding sex know I’ll do my best to answer them. Although you might feel more comfortable talking to Poppy especially since she isn’t allowed to tell anyone what you discuss because of the healer oath she took. Now I’m ready.”

“Thanks for the talk. Also can we pretend this never happened?”

“Fine by me.”


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We’re in the summer between fifth and sixth year.
> 
>    
> A small part of this chapter is not Hermione POV. I don’t think it's confusing because of the flow of the story. If however you feel otherwise please let me know.

 

**Chapter 19**

After the most mortifying conversation of Hermione’s life she writes Ginny to invite her over.

 

_ Dearest Ginny, _

_ Today my mom talked to me and although I wish I could obliviate a large portion of said conversation she also touched me deeply. She ask if we were fighting because Harry and Ron have been over but you haven’t. When I told her no she said I should invite you over for a week or so, that way she could properly meet my girlfriend. So she knows and has known for a while. At least since the end of fourth year, when she walked in on us in the room of requirement. She was so loving and supportive it made me really happy. We didn’t talked in depth about how long she has known mostly because she decided it was time for the talk, you know the sex talk. So yeah like I said, I want to obliviate that part. _

_ Anyway I’d like to extend an invitation to you for visiting Mcgonagall Manor this summer for a week or so.  _

_ Let me know if your parents are okay with it and when you’d like to come.  _

_ I miss you. _

_ Love, _

_ Hermione _

 

The next day Ginny's reply arrives.

 

_ Dear Hermione, _

_ You’re not the only one who wants to obliviate herself. My mother and I had the talk yesterday. Well it was more like my mother talking while I desperately tried to disappear in thin air. She made me promise I would relate the rules of the burrow to you as soon as possible. I’ll wait till we are face to face because there is no way I’m writing that down. Also you’re getting the short version. It took my mom an hour to explain all the rules. _

_ I’m glad professor Mcmother knows and supports is. I’m happy for you now you have a loving supporting parent. It should have been this way with you adoptive parents as well. That’s what you or anybody really deserves. _

_ I asked my parents and I can come over. I was thinking next week? _

_ I miss you to. _

_ Love, _

_ Ginny  _

 

The morning of Ginny's arrival Minerva and Hermione are having breakfast.

“So I talked to Narcissa and she and Draco will be joining us for dinner tomorrow. She’s hoping to have a talk with you and Draco privately afterwards. Is that okay?”

“You won't be there?”

“Narcissa asked me not to be present. Draco is still getting used to his mother dating his teacher and Narcissa thinks it will be easier for Draco to talk to you without me present.”

“I guess I can understand that. Can I have Ginny present?”

“I don’t see why not. Now I wasn’t sure if you and Ginny wanted Narcissa and Draco to know so I haven't told Narcissa you and Ginny are together. If you want me to I can tell them or you can tell them yourself. Whichever you prefer.”

“I’ll tell them.”

“Does Ginny know about Narcissa?”

“No, you said I was the first person you told so I wasn’t sure of you were telling people so I didn’t tell her.”

“We’re only telling the people closest to us, but maybe you should tell her before tomorrow. Things might get a little awkward otherwise.”

“I will.”

“There is something else I’ve been meaning to ask you. My acceptance of your sexual preference and Ginny seemed to surprise you the other day. Why is that?”

“Because last summer I came out to my adoptive parents and they didn’t take it well.”

“And you were afraid I wouldn’t take it well either. Is that why you didn’t tell me?”

“Yes.” Hermione looks at her lap.

“You told me your parents kicked you out because of your search for me, but that wasn’t the truth was it?”

“No they told me I would no longer be their daughter if I choose to live that condemned lifestyle. I packed my things, left and we have not spoken since.”

“I’m sorry Hermione, nobody deserves to hear a parent tell them they are no longer their child. A parent's love should be unconditional. Know that I love you, unconditionally.” Hermione looks at Minerva with tears in her eyes.

“Thank you mom, I love you too.”

“There is something I’d like you to consider. We could file paperwork at the ministry to have you recognizes as my daughter. It wouldn’t really change much since we could probably not do it until you're seventeen. Your parents would have to sign off if you’re under age and I don’t think they would since you're not on speaking terms. Besides you turn seventeen i a few months.”

“What difference would it make to file the paperwork? Especially when we can only do so once I’m seventeen.”

“Like I said it wouldn’t make much difference. My will is already updated so you will receive most of my inheritance when I die. There are however some heirlooms that can only go to my offspring. The paperwork would come in handy for those as well as Mcgonagall Manor. There is old magic used which means that the owner of the Manor has to be a recognised Mcgonagall. Also when I ever end up in the hospital and you’re recognised as my next of kin you will be allowed to make decisions if I’m no longer able to.”

“It seems like the changes only have effect once your dead or dieing.”

“Yes and since I don't plan on that happening anytime soon you can take your time to make a decision.”

“I don't need time i'd love to be your daughter officially!”

“Alright I'll set everything in motion so we can go to the ministry once you're seventeen. Now go and get dressed. Ginny will arrive shortly.”

 

When Ginny arrives the girls have tea with Minerva before Hermione shows Ginny around. They start outside were Hermione decides to just bite the bullet and tell Ginny about Narcissa and Draco.

“My mom is dating.”

“Cool, anyone I know.”

“You could say so… She’s dating Narcissa Black.” Ginny looks at Hermione in shock

“As in Draco Malfoy's mother? A woman?”

“Yes and yes. They are coming over for dinner tomorrow. Mom wants us to officially meet and Narcissa and Draco want to talk to me.”

“What do they want to talk about?”

“I think Draco’s behaviour, but I’m not sure. They don’t want Minerva to be there, would you please stay? I’d like to have someone with me.”

“Of course! Do they know about us?”

“Mom wasn't sure if she could tell so she hasn't, but she would be willing to go over to them and tell them. I told her I would. Do you think introducing you as my girlfriend would clue them in?”

“I think so, I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when he realises the mudblood he's picking on all the time is able to get a girl when he isn't.” Both girls laugh and Hermione continues the tour.

 

“So this is the last room. You’ll be staying here.”

“But I haven’t seen your bedroom yet Hermione.” Hermione doesn't answer but instead opens the door to reveal a bedroom full of Hermione's personal belongings.

“I’m stating in you bedroom? Your mom is okay with that?”

“She suggested it actually.”

“I’m so jealous right now. My mother has made it very clear in her hour long rules rant that we’re not allowed to share a room when we’re staying at the burrow until we’re married. and here I’m standing in your bedroom which your mother suggested we share.”

“Yeah, her rules here in the manor are not really strict. Silence your room, no sex in public places when I’m around and clean up if you decide to get adventurous when I’m not around.”

“She’s okay with us having sex? My mom actually suggested waiting until we’re married and maybe wait another twenty or so years before we get married. I don’t think she likes the idea of her little girl growing up to much.” Hermione laughs.

“Well the rules at Hogwarts are stricter. Though we are allowed to use her chambers, but only after having asked permission.” Ginny's face goes pale.

“I’m not sure I feel comfortable with asking my head of house if I can have sex in her bed.” Hermione laughs. 

“Well I’ll ask. I think asking my mother to have sex in her bed is a little less mortifying.”

“We could always use the room of requirement.”

“Or we couldn't. You know since my mom already walked in on us kissing.” Ginny lets out a loud laugh.

“Right I forgot. Well it’s not something we have to worry about right now, you know since we’re not having sex yet.” Hermione goes silent. She knows Ginny wants to, but thus far it has been Hermione who's holding back. Its not that she doesn't want to, she just want their first time to be special. After a few moments of silent contemplation she decides to speak up.

“Ginny can you come sit with me?” Hermione pads the room next to her in the bed. Ginny apprehensive sits down.

“I love you Ginny. I love you very much and I know you’re ready and waiting for me. I want you to know that I am ready and I’ve been for a while. However I have been holding back because I want our first time to be special. Could you have just a little more patience with me so I can make sure it’s going to be perfect?”

“Hermione, I love you too and I have all the patience in the world. I’ll wait as long as you want or need me to.”

“Good, it won't be too long now.”

“Am I allowed to kiss you in the meantime?”

“Always.” Ginny pulls Hermione in for a kiss that turns heated very fast. They hardly come up for air until there is a knock on the door.

“Girls, dinner is in ten minutes.”

 

Dinner is a little awkward at first. Both Ginny and Minerva are searching for the right balance in their interactions. They’ve been student and teacher for a long time and now they are mother and girlfriend of one of the most important persons in their life. But after a little while things settle and they get along well. When it’s time for dessert Minerva asks Hermione to buy some ice cream in a nearby village. Once Minerva and Ginny are alone Minerva's face turns serious.

“Ginny, I sent Hermione to get ice cream because I wanted a little time to talk to you privately. You and my daughter have been dating for a year and a half and so far you’ve made her really happy. Can I trust that you will do everything you can to keep her happy?”

“Yes Minerva. I love Hermione very much and I would never want to hurt her.”

“Good, because if you hurt her you will have to answer to me and believe me when I tell you it won't be a pleasant conversation.”

“I know.”

 

When Hermione returns from her ice cream hunt Ginny and Minerva are talking about quidditch. Hermione is happy to see Ginny and her mom are getting along. Hopefully tomorrow things with Narcissa and Draco will be just as smooth. 

 

When Ginny announces she’s going to shower and head to bed Hermione decides to stay behind and have another mortifying conversation with her mom.

“I have a huge favour to ask you mom.”

“You want me out of the house some night this week.”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“I’m very observant and I was young once too. I’ll ask Narcissa if I can spend the night the day after tomorrow. Hold on.” Minerva sends her patronus and while waiting for an answer she starts up conversation again.

“I’m guessing you want to make this as special and romantic as you can?”

“Yes.”

“Not that you’re asking for my advice but i'm going to give it anyway. Go all out. Flowers, candles, rose petals, music, everything and then some.”

“Thanks, but I already know what I’m going to do.” Just than Narcissa’s patrones arrives and gives Minerva her answer. 

“I can stay over at Narcissa's. Don’t forget the rules and please don’t forget to enjoy yourself even if you're nervous. Goodnight sweetheart.” And with a kiss to Hermione's forehead Minerva leaves the dining room.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We’re still in the summer between fifth and sixth year.  
> Fun fact: When I pre-planned this story I figured it would be 8 or 9 chapters depending on whether or not I would include an epilogue. I looks like it’s going to be about three times as long. Oopsie… I hope you’re not complaining. :)
> 
> As you might know I don’t like to spoil things, however it is time for another warning. Some of the things discussed in the explanation Narcissa and Draco are giving in this chapter can be triggering. It’s nothing graphic but there is violence mentioned. So be careful if this triggers you. Also for the observant reader there is rape mentioned.
> 
> EDIT: I made some edits to the library scene in order to make it clearer who is speaking.

**Chapter 20**

The next day Minerva and Hermione are nervous about the coming visitors and it’s getting on Ginny’s nerves so much she eventually snaps

“Would you two please talk to each other about what is bothering you. I think history has shown it is better for your relationship that way.” Both look at Ginny in shock and it is Minerva who recovers fastest.

“I’m sorry Ginny. Hermione, I want you to know that no matter what happens today I’ll choose you. I made the mistake of not choosing you once and I’ll never make that mistake again.”

“You do know I understand the choice you made back then right? And I now believe it was the right choice.”

“Thank you dear.”

“No thank you, it is comforting to know. I was worried what would happen if things between Narcissa and or Draco and I wouldn’t go well today. Please know I’ll do everything I can to make tonight a success.” Just then there is a knock on the front door. Minerva opens the door to reveal Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa steps in and gives Minerva a kiss on her cheek.

“Good evening Min. Hello Hermione nice to officially meet you.” She holds out her hand to Hermione who takes it and answers.

“It’s nice to meet you to miss Black.”

“Please call me Narcissa, dear.” 

“Narcissa, may I introduce you to my girlfriend Ginny.” Narcissa shakes Ginny’s offered hand.

“Nice to meet you Ginny. You’re a daughter of Arthur Weasley right?” Ginny tenses. She knows her father and Lucius Malfoy have budded heads on several occasions.

“Yes.”

“I’ve always loved how he is able to rile up my ex-husband. Your father has made my day on more than one occasion.” Ginny looks surprised, but before she can react Narcissa continues.

“I’d like to introduce my son, Draco. Draco meet Minerva my partner, her daughter Hermione and Hermione’s girlfriend Ginny. Though I think you already know all of them from school.” Draco shakes hands with all three the women and looks around nervously while saying.

“Pleasure to meet you.” 

“I think we’re all a little nervous. How about we get that conversation over with before dinner. That way we can all hopefully relax a little. Min, do you have a place where we can sit?”

“Yes, you can use the library. Hermione asked if Ginny could accompany her, is that okay?”

“Of course it is.”

“Hermione please take our guests to the library. I’ll be in the kitchen to check on dinner. Just come and find me when you’re finished.”

 

There is an uncomfortable silence when the four of them have gathered in the library. It is finally Narcissa who breaks it. 

“Draco, would you like me to start or do you want to start yourself?” Draco takes a minute before speaking up.

“I’ll start. Hermione I’d like to apologize for both my past and future behaviour.” 

Ginny interrupts Draco.“Why would you apologize for future behaviour? Isn’t that something you can control?” 

Draco looks at his mother for help.“I think it’s best if I give you a little more information. I do however need a promise that you’ll keep this from Min.”

“I can’t promise to keep things from my mom Narcissa. There have been to many secrets between us in the past.”

“Mother, maybe you can explain to Hermione and Ginny why we don’t want professor Mcgonagall to know?”

“That’s actually a good idea son. Min as a professor of Hogwarts is by law forced to report certain things to the authorities. What we have to tell is something Min has to report in her capacity as a teacher.”

“My mother and I don’t agree on keeping this from the professor. Mother wants to be honest and believes professor Mcgonagall wouldn’t break our trust. I however don’t want to bring her in a position where she has to choose between her duties as a teacher and her desire to keep her partners secrets. Besides if we were to tell her and she’d choose her duties as a teacher, which I wouldn’t blame her for by the way, I would end up having a hard time in slytherin.” 

Again it is Ginny who speaks up. “So you want us to keep it a secret that you want to keep on bullying Hermione because you’re afraid of getting bullied yourself?”

“Gin, stop. Narcissa, Draco, I think I understand what you’re saying and I apreciate it very much Draco that you don’t want to put mom in a possibly uncomfortable position. However I won’t lie to my mother. I can live with telling her part of the truth. For instance we can tell her you apologized for your behaviour and explained that you might have to pick on me again in the future because otherwise the rest of slytherin will pick on you. That way I don’t have to lie to my mom. If she asks questions I won’t lie so she might figure certain things out. I’d suggest not telling me more if you’re afraid of that.” Narcissa and Draco look at each other for a while before Draco turns to Hermione.

“Alright we’ll tell you, but please promise me that when she finds out you make sure she puts her duties as a teacher first. I don’t want this to ruin her.” Draco pleads

“I can do that.” 

“Mom, could you please tell?”

“Okay. My marriage with Lucius was an arranged marriage. When Andromeda ran of with Ted my parents decided to marry Bellatrix and me of to make sure they wouldn’t lose more of their prestige. Although Lucius tried to woo me there never was real love between us. After a while Lucius stopped trying and I honestly can’t blame him. It must be quite the ego crusher that no matter what you try your wife just isn’t into you. You must know not unlike you I’ve known I prefer my partner to be of the feminine variety since I was a teenager. Lucius was like my sister and parents a follower of Voldemort. I’ve never believed in the blood-purity nonsense, But it was made very clear by my family and ex-husband that I never was to voice my opinion on the matter. In the beginning I did go against Lucius and his fellow followers, no matter the consequences. However once I produced an heir Lucius anger about my so called disobedience was no longer directed at me but at our son. I couldn’t let anything happen to him and I started to pretend to share Lucius believes. I’m not going to apologize for that as I did what I had to do to keep my son safe. Draco has been begging me to get a divorce every change he got for a few years now and last Christmas I finally stumbled across some information that would make the divorce a possibility without having to fear to loose Draco. Lucius has a gambling problem and this makes him in the eyes of the wizengamot unsuitable to get custody over a child. Therefor I was granted full custody over Draco and Lucius got visiting rights every other weekend on the holidays, unfortunately there is nothing to be done about that for now.” Narcissa takes a few deep breaths before continuing.

“Ever since Draco was a kid he has tried to fight Lucius and his ideas. Lucius reacts to being defied with violence, I know this because on more than one occasion have I been on the receiving and of said violence. I however never thought he’d do such things to his own son, his heir. He and Draco have been very good at hiding it from me until it stopped, otherwise I would have tried to intervene. When beating Draco up didn’t help keeping him in check Lucius used the same tactic he used on me. Whenever Draco would misbehave in Lucius eyes I would get punished. Once Draco found out he started behaving the way his father wants him to. I hoped things would get better when Draco started Hogwarts, this unfortunately wasn’t the case. Lucius made it very clear to Draco what would happen to me if he got any indication Draco was anything but the pureblood-supremacy-loving son. He has gone as far as to ask some of his buddies sons in slytherin too spy on Draco.”

“But aren’t you safe now that you are divorced?” Hermione inquires

“Unfortunately not Hermione. My father knows where mom lives and although the place is warded to keep him out he has enough shifty friends to gain entrance if he wants to. And me defying him will make him want to enter my mom’s house.” Draco explains

“So you’re going to put on a facade for the rest of your life?”

“No I’m not. After I’ve finished Hogwarts and am of age I gain access to my trust fund. My mother and I will move to a place nobody knows about and it will have a fidelius charm. Than we can think of our next course of action.” 

“But why not use the fidelius charm now?”

“Lucius has visiting rights and therefor he has to be able to contact me in regards to our son. And before you ask. Yes if Draco and I were to come forward with what he has done to us he would likely be sent to Azkaban. Draco however would not be safe in slytherin because there are too many sons and daughters of Lucius friends there. That’s why we haven’t and will not press charges.”They’re all silent for a while. Ginny and Hermione processing everything they just heard. Hermione is the first one to speak up.

“Thank you for sharing this and I accept your apology Draco, I have one condition though. I want us to meet up on occasion. Now,  I know nobody can know of this, but if we meet at the room of requirement I think we can pull it of.”

“I’d love that. You’ll have to explain the room of requirement to me though.” The four of them walk down to the kitchen while Hermione explains the room of requirement to Draco. Dinner is a comfortable affair. It turns out Draco has his love of quidditch in common with Ginny and his love to learn new things with Hermione. Giving the three of them enough to talk about while the adults are looking over their children with love in their eyes.

 

After dinner Minerva takes Ginny and Draco to the library to show them some rare Quidditch books she’s collected over the year, leaving Hermione and Narcissa alone. Narcissa senses Hermione want to say something and stops her. 

“No need to give me the talk Hermione. I have not told her yet, but I love your mother very much. I’ll do anything I can to make sure she doesn’t get hurt.”

“Good, she’s been through enough.” Hermione slaps her hand in front of her mouth in shock of what she’s let slip.

“Don’t worry Hermione she told me what happened in Malfoy Manor. She was brought direct to the cellar therefor I only knew of her presence when the order arrived to free her. Just know that I more than anybody understand what she’s been through and I’ll do anything I can to help her heal.”

“When you say you understand what she’s been through, do you mean…”

“Yes, but unlike your mother I’m not ready to talk about that.”

“I understand. You’re secret’s safe with me.”

“I thought you said you don’t keep secrets from your mother?”

“I’m sure she’ll understand I made an exception for this one.”

“Thank you. Its getting late. I'm going to get Draco and head home. You have a wonderful date tomorrow.” Hermione turns red.

“You know about that?”

“Well your mother had to explain why she needed a place to stay when she has a beautiful Manor.”


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Still between fifth and sixth year.
> 
> A little head’s up: this is my very first attempt writing anything smutty…

**Chapter 21**

Hermione is more nervous than she's ever been. Ginny is in the shower and Minerva left half an hour ago, which means there is nobody to calm her down. Hermione starts walking around the dining room checking everything for the upteent time. Just when she’s moving the candles on the dining table half an inch to see if this is better there is a knock at the door. Hermione moves to the door and opens it with a smile.

“Hi Ginny.”

“Wow, this is incredible Hermione.” Ginny walks in and looks around. Hermione has taken her mother's advice and has gone all out. There are candles in all sizes. Smaller ones in groups on side tables and on shelves. Big ones on the floor in the corners of the room. The diner table has a few candles on it and is littered with rose petals. On top of one of the dishes Hermione put a single red rose. This is going to be Ginny’s place. On a table near the wall Hermione has placed all the food under heating charms. Well the first two courses, she has planned to eat dessert somewhere else.

“I hoped you’d like it Gin.”

“Like? I love it.” Ginny walks over to Hermione and gives her a chaste kiss. Hermione leads Ginny over to the chair and holds it out for her before busying herself with serving the first course.

After they have eaten the first course in a comfortable silence Hermione stands up and offers Ginny her hand.

“Can I have this dance?” When she’s finished her question soft music fills the room. Ginny takes Hermione’s hand while she answers.

“I’d love to dance with you.” They dance for a little while before Hermione suggests they eat the main course. 

When both girls have finished the second course Hermione takes a deep breath and speak up.

“So, I made a dessert as well, but I’d planned to eat it elsewhere. If that’s okay with you.” Hermione says uncertain. Ginny looks at her with a teasing grin.

“My my Hermione, have you organised this big romantic dinner just so you’d get the chance to lick chocolate sauce from my naked breasts?” Hermione turns red and nearly chokes on nothing

“W-what? No Gin. I didn’t mean…. Oh Merlin no.” Hermione takes a calming breath before continuing

“It’s a beautiful night out and I was hoping we could eat dessert under the stars.” At this admission Ginny’s teasing grins disappears while her eyes get watery.

“Wow Hermione, you weren’t kidding when you told me you wanted our first time to be special. I’m touched… And honoured to be able to call you my girlfriend. I’d love to have dessert under the stars. Lead the way.” Hermione picks up a small beaded bag from the table and leads Ginny outside after casting warming charms on the both of them. After a fifteen minute walk Hermione leads Ginny to the middle of a field on top of a hill overlooking Mcgonagall Manor. 

“Stay here for a minute Ginny while I put everything inplace. Moving a few feet Hermione starts to pick different items of the small bag. Eventually there are two blankets on the ground with a few cushions and a tray with chocolate strawberries. Hermione settles down on the blankets and pats the space between her legs.

“Sit Ginny.” After Ginny settles Hermione throws the second blanked over the two of them and picks up a strawberry to feed Ginny. The two sit for a while snuggled together and occasionally feeding each other dessert while enjoying the view of the manor and stars. It isn’t until the warming charms start to wear of that they head back inside. The closer they get to the bedroom the more nervous Hermione grows. Ginny picks up on it.

“Hermione, nothing has to happen tonight. You know that right?”

“I want this Ginny, I’m just really nervous. What if I’m not good at it or hurt you? I mean I have read up on the theoretical part, but what if I can’t put it into practice?”

“This is not a test for school Hermione, you can’t fail. We’ve both never done this. It could be weird or it could be amazing. Whatever it is going to be we just need to relax and enjoy ourselves.” Ginny takes Hermione in her arms which calms her down. After kissing Hermione's temple Ginny pulls back and looks Hermione in the eye.

“Promise me you will tell me if you want to stop at any point Hermione.”

“Only if you do to.”

“I will.”

“Me too. Now take me to your room and make me yours.” Ginny looks at Hermione teasingly who shakes her head at the cheesy line and takes Ginny’s hand

“Come on Weasley, let's get you laid.” Both girls laugh hard while making their way to Hermione’s bedroom. Ginny’s laughter dies in her throat as soon as Hermione opens the door.

“I’ll never be able to top tonight’s date, never ever.” Ginny mutters while walking in and looking around. Again to room is lit with candles on almost every available surface, though Hermione has thought of safety and there are no candles near the bed. There are some rosepatles on the floor, but most are laid heart shaped on the bed. In the background soft piano music can be heard.

Ginny turns to Hermione, cubs her cheek and gives her a loving kiss. Hermione pulls Ginny closer by her waist and deepens the kiss. Slowly and hesitantly their hands start exploring. It’s not like they haven’t done this before. Kissing, feeling the others curves, but they both know it’s different this time. This time they don’t have to worry about curfew, their next class or someone catching them. Tonight they are going to see the other naked for the first time and they will make love for the first time. Both girls are thrilled at the prospect but also a little nervous, hence the hesitant exploring hands. 

After kissing for a little while Hermione’s hands wander over the zipper of Ginny’s dress and in a move bolder than she is feeling Hermione slowly pulls the zipper open. Ginny arches into Hermione _. _ After opening the zipper Hermione pulls back a little to look Ginny in the eye. 

“Are you sure Gin?” 

“Yes.” Comes Ginny’s breathless reply. Hermione reaches for the straps on Ginny’s shoulders and slowly removes the dress from Ginny’s body. Once the dress is removes Hermione looks at Ginny’s body clad in matching red lace bra and panties. The sight makes Hermione’s mouth go dry. Ginn lets her stare for a few moments before breaking the silence.

“Can I see you too?” Hermione nods her head in answer and slowly opens the zipper of her dress before letting it fall to the ground. Ginny’s eyes go wide when she sees Hermione in black lacy underwear that leaves very little to the imagination. Her voice is husky when she speaks.

“You’re beautiful Hermione.” Ginny closes the distance and pushes Hermione onto the bed before crawling up and hovering over her. After looking for a moment Ginny slowly lowers her bod and starts kissing Hermione’s neck. Slowly she moves lower to her shoulders, top of her chest until she reaches the swell of hermione's breasts. Ginny moves her hand behind Hermione’s back and after a few tries she’s able to open the clip of Hermione's bra. Before Ginny get’s a chance to discard of the item Hermione rolls them so she’s on top of Ginny. Her bra is dangling somewhere halfway her arms and Ginny can’t help but stare. 

“See something you like Ginny?” Ginny nods and sits up with Hermione straddling her lap. She slowly moves her hands from Hermione’s shoulders down her arms and removes the bra before bending her head down to kiss Hermione's bare breasts. In the meantime she feels Hermione’s hands caress her back until they find her bra clip. Hermione just like Ginny needs a few tries but is able to remove Ginny’s bra. Once she has done this she pulls Ginny’s chin up and gives her a deep kiss before pushing Ginny back down to the bed and move her kisses to Ginny’s breasts. After a while Hermione replaces her mouth with her hands to slowly kiss down Ginny’s stomach and hips. When she reaches Ginny’s panties she slowly moves her hands down while caressing every part of Ginny her hands pass. Reaching the redhead's panties Hermione slowly removes the last peace of Ginny’s clothing and starts kissing up her legs. By the time she is near her goal Ginny is panting and bucking her hips. Hermione teases Ginny’s folds with her fingers before entering slowly with two fingers, when she feels Ginny tense up and wince she holds still until she feels Ginny relax before continuing in a slow pace. Slowly Hermione increases her pace and tentativly licks Ginny’s clit. She can’t help but smirk when she feels Ginny’s hands in her hair pulling her closer, she’s doing something right, alright. It doesn’t take long before Ginny is bucking her hips again and asking for more and faster. Hermione of course complies and then Ginny tenses up again. This time Hermione is sure Ginny’s rigid body is caused by pleasure and not discomfort. Hermione looks up to see Ginny orgasm. And what a beautiful sight that is. Her beautiful girlfriend all flushed with her eyes closed and  biting her lip . When Ginny’s muscles relax Hermione slowly extracts her fingers and moves up the bed to pull Ginny in her arms. As soon as she’s in reach Ginny pulls Hermione into a heated kiss. Before Hermione can register what is happening Ginny has rolled them around and looks down with a glint in her eyes while speaking up in a hoarse tone. “My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was by far the hardest chapter I’ve written for this story, so don’t expect more smutty chapters anytime soon :-/. Next chapter we’ll go back to Hogwarts and the plot.


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: a little heads up: there is very minor mentioning of rape in this chapter.

**Chapter 22**  
Minerva has to be at Hogwarts a few days before Hermione this year and although Hermione is more than welcome to join her she has opted to stay with Harry for a few days. Mostly so she’ll have a chance to catch up with Lily. Hermione feels she’s neglected to one person who’s always been there for her no matter what, this past summer. Granted she was busy reconnecting with Minerva and getting naked with Ginny so Hermione is sure Lily will forgive her, nevertheless she’s looking forward to one of those nice talks.  
After catching up Harry and James move to the backyard for some quidditch while Hermione stays in the kitchen with Lily.  
“Hi Lily, I’d like to apologize. I feel like I neglected you this summer and I want you to know I’ll do better in the future.”  
“You have nothing to apologize for Hermione. You’ve been busy reconnecting with your mother which I’m grateful for so I understand you didn’t have a lot of time to write me. And Molly tells me Ginny has come over to spend some time as well. I assume things are good between the two of you?”  
“Things between Ginny and I are great actually. I’m glad her parents allowed her to come over for a week. And reconnecting with mom has been great. I think we’ve gotten to know each other a lot better. We even managed to talk a little about what happened at Malfoy Manor.”  
“You did? How are you feeling about the whole thing? We haven’t talked about that since Christmas.”  
“I understand better now why she gave me up. Not only that though. I was mad at her not only for giving me up but also for not coming forth when she found out I was her daughter or when she learned I knew about my adoption. We have been talking about why she didn’t come forth then and I have to say I understand it better know. I still wish she would have made another decision, but I also know that I might have done the same thing were I in her position.”  
“I have to say Hermione you are handling this really maturely.”  
“Not all of it though. Mom and I had a fight halfway through summer.”  
“What about.”  
“My father.”  
“Your father? But you haven’t spoken to him in over a year.”  
“My biological father actually. She’s told me she doesn’t know who my father is because he left his mask on. I asked or rather pressed on about my father. Asking her to help me find out. You know, I get that she doesn’t want to remember what happened and investigating who my biological father isn’t helpful with that, but shouldn’t he be punished for what he did?”  
“I believe he should be punished but I also believe that it should be up to your mother if and when it's investigated who did this to her.”  
“Maybe I should try to find out who my dad this and tell her once I know.”  
“I don’t think that’s wise Hermione, I mean didn’t Minerva want to leave it all behind?”  
“Well that’s what she said, but I can’t imagine she wouldn’t want closure. And besides it’s not like she has to know I’m looking into it.”  
“Hermione, I know better that to tell you to not do something, but please think this through. What if you find out and tell Minerva and it turns out it hurts her more than it helps her? Or worst what if something happens to you while you search for you father. Not all death eaters have been captured.”  
“Lily, I promise I will think this through before I make my decision. Also I won’t tell you, that way you dan’t have to lie to your friend.”  
“I want you to tell me if you decide to go through with your plan. I’ll keep it a secret from your mom, I promise. Just please keep me updated, that way at least someone knows what you’re up to. Which is wise in case something happens to you.” Reluctantly Hermione agrees. She’s not really happy with this but Lily does have a point.

The first half of Hermione’s sixth year flies by. She’s taken a couple of weeks to come to a decision and has started looking into who her father is. Together with Ginny she has made a list of all known death eaters and whether or not they were alive at the time Minerva was captured. Hermione’s original plan was doing this with only Ginny’s help. That plan flew out the window when Draco walked in on them with the list in the room of requirement when he was early for their monthly date in december. The girls and Draco have been getting along really well. They even started a little bet who could come up with the most witty insults of the others. It makes the part they have to act outside the room of requirement a lot easier.  
“Why do you have a list of death eaters?” He inquires.   
“Just some research for history of magic.”  
“You do realise you and I are in the same year and Therefore I’m aware that Goblin wars are currently being covert in History of magic. No need for a list of death eater there.”  
“Yes well… I can’t tell you.”  
“His money and influence have kept him out of Azkaban, but my dad is a death eater. I’ve heard a lot of names from other death eaters and I might be able to help you.”  
“Hermione, Draco is right.”  
“Alright alright. I need you to promise me you won’t tell anybody what I’m about to tell you.”  
“I promise.”  
“Okay, so my mom was captured at Malfoy Manor right before the end of the war. I want to know who was there.”  
“You want to know who was there so you can find out who your father is.”  
Hermione looks at Draco in shock. “How…”  
“I overheard a conversation between Minerva and my mom last summer. I know I wasn’t supposed to hear this and I should have walked away but I couldn’t. So yeah, I know what happened at Malfoy Manor. Just know that I won’t tell anybody.”  
Hermione looks at Draco for a little while before she comes to a decision. “Alright, yes I want to know who my father is. I know my mom doesn’t want to look into it and part of me understands. I just think it might give her closure.”  
“Since Minerva was held captive at Malfoy Manor I think I can do better than a list of known death eaters. There were logs kept of everybody entering and leaving the Manor back in the war. I know my father still has those logs. I have to visit him during Christmas break and I might be able to get the logs from the end of the war. Can you wait another month?”  
“It would mean a lot Draco if you could do that. Just don’t get yourself in trouble okay. In the meantime I’ll keep on researching which death eaters are still alive.”

The girls spend Christmas at the burrow and it isn't until Christmas morning when Ginny has taken Hermione out for a walk and picnic for their two year anniversary that Ginny brings up the conversation with Draco.  
“I was thinking about that talk with Draco about the logs. You know even if he manages to get them it is likely that it won’t give you an answer, it probably is only going to narrow the list of suspects.”  
“I’ve been thinking about that too. There has to be a way to find out who is my dad. There is obviously the muggle way of DNA testing, but there is no way I can pull that off without using magic on muggles.”  
“I wouldn’t recommend using magic on muggles if the ministry fiends out you’ll be thrown in Azkaban and call me selfish but I really can’t miss you.”  
“You know I wouldn’t deliberately do something that would get me thrown in Azkaban.”  
“I know but I figured you’d need a way to find out for sure who your dad is.”  
“Yes.”  
“I think I found a way.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I went to diagon alley earlier this week and did some research. It turns out there is a potion that can test if people are related. After you make the potion you ad hair or blood from two people and the color tells you if you are related. It works for parents and children and for siblings. So it should be ideal for this.”  
“Have you got the instructions?”  
“Unfortunately the book was sold out, but I’m sure it will be at the restricted section in Hogwarts. I wrote down the writer and title. If it isn’t at Hogwarts you can order it.”  
“Great Gin!”

Once back at Hogwarts Hermione is able to find the book in the restricted section and makes a copy of the instructions, just in case she’ll need them later.

The day of Hermione’s next monthly meeting at the room of requirement she’s very nervous. She and Draco haven’t been in contact since their last meeting so she has no clue if Draco succeeded. She’s pacing the room when Draco arrives.  
“Hi Hermione, how was your break?”  
“Forget about my break, don’t keep me hanging Draco! Did you get the logs?”  
“Yes.” Draco pulls a book out of his bag and hands it to Hermione.  
“Prisoners were also put in so it should be easy to find. Do you want me to stay or would you rather be alone or with Ginny?”  
“Ginny has quidditch practice and I don’t want to be alone nor wait. Do you mind staying?”  
“I don’t mind. Come sit down.” Draco sits down in the love seat and pats the place beside him. Hermione sits down before opening the book.  
“Have you looked?”  
“No, I didn’t feel right knowing this before you do. I used a spell to reveal if you mom’s name was in it.”  
“Thank you.” Hermione start looking through the book and finds her mom’s name after a few minutes. When she look further into who was the she let’s out a gasp.  
“Merlin’s beard…”  
“What did you find Hermione?”  
“At the time my mom was a prisoner at Malfoy Manor there were only four other people in the manor. Your mother, who we can obviously cross of the list of potential fathers. Then there was Voldemort, who we can cross off as well. Mom said her rapist never took off his mask and Voldemort never wore one. That leaves two potential fathers. Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy.” Draco looks at Hermione with a slack jaw.  
“Hermione…. This means there is a change we are siblings…”  
“I know…”  
“Now what do you want to do? Have you figured out a way to find out who your father is?”  
“I have actually. And I hate to ask but I could really use your help again.”  
“What’s your plan?”  
“Ginny found this potion that can help determine of two people are related. After making the potion you ad hair or blood from two people and if the potion turns blue after 5 minutes it means those people are either parent and child or siblings.”  
“You want to test if we’re siblings?”  
“Yes. It the easiest way.”  
“Of course I’ll help. Let me get you some blood.” Draco is reaching for a his sleeve when Hermione stops him.  
“I need to make the potion first Draco. It’ll take four months to brew so I don’t need your blood just jet.”  
“Okay I’ll give it to you when we meet in may. It should be ready by then right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you going to tell you mom what you’ve found out?”  
“Not until I know for sure.”  
“Alright, I’ll keep my mouth shut. And just for the record Hermione… It would be an honor to be your brother.” Hermione hugs Draco.  
“That means alot coming from you Draco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is coming to it’s end. I estimate there will be one more chapter. I’d like to do an epilogue as well, but I’ll be needing some input from you for that. So are there any questions left unanswered or is there something you’d like to read in the epilogue? Let me know in the comments and I’ll try my hardest to squeeze it in.


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is the final chapter of Hermione’s time at Hogwarts. Starting at the end of her sixth year this chapter follows Hermione until her graduation party.
> 
> WARNING: there’s talk about rape and violence. Nothing graphic but be careful if it’s something that triggers you.

**Chapter 23**

By the time may rolls around both Draco and Hermione are nervous. They don’t want to admit it but they have grown rather fond of each other and would be very disappointed if they’re not siblings.

Today they’ll find out. Ginny has come with Hermione knowing that if Draco is not Hermione’s brother she’s going to need a shoulder to cry on. The potion is already waiting in the room of requirement as is Draco.

“Ready?” Draco asks as soon as the door between the girls closes.

“Yes.” Hermione answers with a trembling voice.

Draco takes a small knife out of his bag and makes a small cut in his hand above the cauldron. He lets a few drops of his blood fall into the potion before magically healing his hand and handing the knife to Hermione who repeats Draco’s actions. While they’re waiting the required 5 minutes in silence the door opens and the three of them jump up. Hermione is the first to turn around and see her mother walk in.

“Mum? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the three of you the same question.” Minerva answers.

“I told you Draco and I meet here once a month to catch up.” 

“I am aware of that. It however does not explain why you have a knife and a potion here. So start explaining.” Minerva’s voice changes from motherly to the strict professor voice she uses in class.

“Well Minerva, you see…” Draco starts, but Hermione interrupts him.

“I know I should have told you this, but I was afraid you would try to stop me. I know you said you wanted to leave behind what has happened to you, but I can’t. I have to know who my father is and I think secretly you need to know as well in order to get closure. So I investigated and with Draco’s help I was able to near my possible fathers down to two. Since one of the possibilities is Lucius Malfoy I made this potion that can determine family bonds. We put in blood of Draco and I and if the potion turns blue after 5 minutes we are siblings, which means…” Before Hermione can finish Minerva intervenes just when the potion turns blue.

“Lucius Malfoy is my rapist. I know. I’ve known for almost a year.” Both Hermione and Draco look at Minerva with their mouths open. It is Ginny who recovers the fastest and voices what the other two are thinking.

“Than why the bloody hell didn’t you tell Hermione?”

“I had my reasons.” By now Hermione has recovered enough to talk.

“You promised me no more secrets Mum. You promised.” 

“I know sweetheart and I meant to tell you after you and Draco had graduated from Hogwarts.” This time it’s Draco who asks

“Why?”

“We better have a seat, this is kind of a long story. At the end of the war against Voldemort I was caught by death eaters and brought to Malfoy Manor as a prisoner. I was there for a few days and in that time I was raped by a death eater we now know is Draco’s dad. I assume this is no news for you Draco?” Draco nods and Minerva continues. 

“I ended up pregnant and gave up my child. For a long time I refused to think of what happened. This worked for a while, but things started changing when my daughter came to Hogwarts. Eventually I was forced to deal with what happened when Hermione confronted me. Restoring the relationship with my daughter has helped me deal with everything. I was able to start moving past my rape and I met an amazing women who I fell in love with. Narcissa. I wanted things to work between Narcissa and I and I knew from past experiences that being honest about Malfoy Manor would be the only way I could hope to have a healthy relationship. So I told her and Narcissa was amazingly understanding. She said all the right things and held me when it got too difficult. A little while later Narcissa asked me if I ever wondered who did it. I told her honestly that a part of me wondered but another part of me didn’t want to know. I mean chances were my rapist was either dead or in Azkaban, what could knowing who did this bring me other than more pain? It ended with a terrible fight where Narcissa accused me of being a coward because I couldn’t be bothered to get my rapist convicted and I told her she was a bad mother for not protecting her son.” 

Draco looks at Minerva in surprise. “You knew?”

“I’ve had suspicions for a long time and talked about it to both Severus and Albus. But there was nothing that could be done without proof. And I didn’t have proof until now. ” 

Ginny moves to sit on her knees in front of Minerva and takes her hands. “Please Minerva, you can’t tell anybody. Draco’s life will be hell in slytherin if this gets out.”

“I didn’t think I would ever see the day a Weasley would stand up for a Malfoy. Unfortunately as a professor I’m bound by law to report this. However, with the end of term near I’m really busy, so I won’t get around to reporting it to the beginning of next school year. This should give the three of you sufficient time to come up with a plan. And knowing my daughter it will be a good one.”

“As much as I love that you’d do this for my little brother, you still have to explain why you wanted to keep this a secret until after graduation?”

“As I said I had my suspicion that Lucius was hurting Draco, but there was nothing I could do without proof. I am afraid that if I press charges now things would get worse for Draco. The wizengamot would want to know how I know it is Lucius who raped me. This would mean outing both Narcissa and I and that could give Lucius the ammunition needed to gain custody of Draco.”

“My father can no longer get custody of me when I’m seventeen which will be in a few months. You should press charges, by the time it comes before the wizengamot I’ll be seventeen and he has no longer a hold on me.”

“I won't press charges until you’ve finished Hogwarts. There is always a chance Lucius won’t get convicted and I’m not willing to risk your or Cissa’s safety more that it is already at risk.” 

It is silent for a few moments before Ginny speaks up. “You value the safety of Narcissa and Draco more than the things you and Hermione been trough because of what Malfoy did to you? No offense Draco.”

“Non taken.”Draco answers while Minerva draws in a deep breath before answering.

“Hermione and I have never been in danger. Cissa and Draco could be. After the demise of Voldemort Lucius Malfoy has done everything he could to not end up in Azkaban. I do not put it past him to hurt his son in order to get his ex-wife to withdraw her testimony about how she gave me the information needed to identify him.”

“But you don’t need Narcissa’s testimony,” Hermione interrupts “We have the result of the potion. We can tell the ministry I took some hair from Draco in class. Nobody needs to know about  Draco’s or Narcissa’s involvement.”

“No! I’m not putting anybody at risk until the two of you have finished your education and can go into hiding if needed.” 

Hermione opens her mouth to respond but is cut of by Minerva. “That’s my final word on the matter.” Minerva exits the room leaving behind three confused teenagers. It is Hermione who speaks up first.

“I just don’t get it. She’s a gryffindor, we’re supposed to have courage and yet she doesn’t have the courage to do this.”

“Perhaps, dear sis, the courageous thing to do in this case is wait.”

“Seriously Draco?” Hermione screeches.

“Calm down Hermione, I didn’t mean I agree with her. I’m just saying that it might be courages to press charges, but to not do so in order to save her daughter, partner and partner's son is just as courageous if not more.” Hermione opens her mouth to retort but Ginny intervenes.

“Listen you two. I think it’s best to leave it at this. Maybe this summer you can talk to Minerva again?”

“You have a point Ginny.”

“You’re right Gin.”

 

It is a few days after Draco’s birthday and Narcissa, Draco and Ginny are all at Mcgonagall Manor for dinner when Draco brings up Lucius.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said that day in the room of requirement about not wanting to put any lives in danger and I understand your decision.”

“If you understood my decision you wouldn’t have brought it up.” Minerva reacts sharply. 

“I brought it up Minerva because your decision has helped me to come to one of my own. I have decided to press charges against my dad.”

“Draco!” All women exclaim at the same time. It is Narcissa who continues.

“Why? I thought we talked about this and you didn’t want Min to know?”

“Minerva has suspected for quite some time and unintentionally I have given her proof which means she has to report this. And I know mum that you believe Minerva wouldn’t, but I’ve told you before I don’t want to put her in a difficult position. Furthermore I don’t agree with Minerva’s decision regarding Lucius, however as long as I keep on doing the same I have no right to disagree. All this combined has lead me to decide to press charges against my father. I am aware of the risks and I would suggest mum doesn’t leave Mcgonagall Manor until Lucius is in Azkaban.”

Everybody let's Draco’s words settle in. It is Hermione who first speaks up. “Do you think your testimony will be enough to get him in Azkaban?”

“It’ll have to be.” Reacts Draco.

It’s then Minerva decides to speak up. “It doesn’t have to be. If it’s okay by Hermione I will press charges and use her story of stealing your hair to do the test. I need to put this whole mess behind me and press charges might help get me closure. Besides we can’t have a slytherin be more courageous than a gryffindor now can we?” Minerva and Draco chuckle

Narcissa looks at both Draco and Minerva. “You two do not get to decide I have to sit this out. Minerva I won’t have you lie to the wizengamot. I’ll back the both of you up, it’s the best way to get Lucius behind bars.”

“But Cissa, love. I don’t want anything to happen to you. Draco, Hermione and I will be relatively safe once term starts and we live at Hogwarts.”

“Save? Draco has to live with the sons and daughters of Lucius friends in slytherin. He will not be save.”

“Mum, I’ll be okay.”

“Cissa I’ll talk to Albus, I’m sure he’ll allow Draco to chance houses.” 

Narcissa hufs but resigns. “Alright, I’ll let it go but you better make sure you’re safe, all four of you. Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

The next day Hermione, Draco and Minerva go to the ministry to press charges and testify. Lucius is arrested the same day and put in Azkaban until his trial starts. All seems to have gone without a glitch until a article from the hand of Rita Skeeter appears in the Daily Prophet the week before term starts.

 

**_Slytherin and gryffindor, enemies no more?_ **

_ It has come to my attention that Professor Mcgonagall from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry gave birth almost eighteen years ago to Hermione Granger. Mcgonagall put her baby girl in an orphanage instead of taking care of her herself. I have found out the reason Minerva Mcgonagall could not stand to look into her own daughters eyes. Hermione’s dad is no other than Lucius Malfoy.  _

_ My dear readers can you imagine gryffindor’s head of house making a love baby with one of the most famous slytherins? Around the end of the war against he-who-shall-not-be-named no less. Apparently Mcgonagall regrets her night of passion with the slytherin because she has accused her former lover of rape.  _

_ But this slanderous accusation is not enough for Minerva Mcgonagall. She has also seduced Narcissa Black, Lucius ex-wife and got his son and former wife to accuse Lucius of child abuse. My dear Minerva why can’t you ,just like the rest of us, wallow in your shame of a night of passion. We all make decisions we later regret and we have to live with them, why can't you? _

_ Not only has Minerva wound the former Mrs. Malfoy around her pinky but also Professor Dumbledore. He has agreed to let Draco Malfoy chance houses from slytherin to gryffindor. Supposedly because Draco would not be safe in slytherin. I’m sure my dear readers you wonder with me, why would the headmaster do such a thing? I’m afraid he's losing his mind and had made it his mission to have gryffindor and slytherin bury the hatchet. Why Albus? What’s wrong with some friendly competition between the houses at Hogwarts? Are you afraid your precious gryffindor again will not win the house cup? _

_ Unfortunately Minerva Mcgonagall, Hermione Granger, Narcissa Black, Draco Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore have not reacted to any of my owls. Their reasoning will remain a mystery for the time being, but rest assure I will not give up until I have all the answers I want. _

 

Once the term starts things go fast. Skeeter’s article makes the first months of school terrible for all people involved, especially Draco who has trouble fitting in in gryffindor tower, even after apologizing profusely and promising to do better. He also is getting hell by his former housemates who see him as a trader. More than once Draco has to spend a few hours in the care of Poppy Pomfrey after being hexed by his (former) housemates. Either Hermione, Ginny or Minerva is always first at his bedside to check up on him. No matter what is thrown at Draco he only ever defends himself and not even that all the time. Draco confesses to Minerva one day that he feels like he deserves this treatment for his behaviour and he plans on taking it like a true gryffindor with his head held up high. Just like both Hermione and Minerva take all the talk about the rape and adoption in stride. 

 

It isn’t until the quidditch match between gryffindor and slytherin in which Draco makes several amazing goals as the new chaser that all of the gryffindors accept him as a fellow lion.

 

Because both Hermione and Draco have been called to testify in the trial against Lucius Malfoy the trial is held during Christmas break. There is a lot of press and people everywhere have an opinion on the matter. Although Lucius is rather influential most people side with Minerva remembering the strict but fair professor from their time at Hogwarts.The night before the teenagers return to Hogwarts the Wizengamot speak and sentence Lucius Malfoy to live in Azkaban. The first night back results in a party Hogwarts hasn’t seen in years with all of gryffindor celebrating the newly gained freedom of two of their housemates and their head of house. 

 

The last months fly by for Hermione who’s spending every free minute studying for her newts. Both her girlfriend and brother have resorted to kidnapping her every now and then in order to get her to relax. Ginny actually puts aside her discomfort and asks Minerva if they could spend a night in her quarters. Anything to get her girlfriend's mind out of the books.

 

Eventually Hermione’s last days at Hogwarts are over and after saying goodbye to her teachers and classmates from the past seven years she along with Draco, Harry and the Weasleys travels to the burrow where there will be a graduation party for Ron, Harry, Draco and Hermione.

 

“I’d like to propose a toast.” Lily stands and continuous. “I toast to Ron and Harry for the excellent results in their newts. I’m sure you two are going to be amazing aurors. And I toast to Hermione and Draco the siblings who despite everything that has been thrown at them this past year, or better despite everything life's thrown at them they passed every single Newt with good results. I’m proud of you! Cheers.”

 

When the party is coming to it’s end Hermione is curled up with Ginny next to her mum and Narcissa. When Lily joins them Minerva speaks up.

“Who’d ever thought I’d be present at my daughter's graduation party. It sure wasn’t me. And not only am I celebrating with my daughter. I have my partner, my best friend and my daughter-in-law right here with me. Back at Malfoy Manor when Lily found me she told me I would find happiness again. It took me years but right here right now I finally get what you told me. I love you all so much and you make me happy everyday.” The other women look at each other before replying as one.

“We love you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is it...  
> I decided to not go very deeply into the whole trial against Lucius. The things he’s done have been told on multiple occasions and telling them again felt like unnecessary repetition. I could have given you Lucius reaction, but I honestly couldn't care less about what that ass has to say for himself.  
> Now there is only the epilogue left. Let me know if there are any questions left, or things you’d like to read in the epilogue. 
> 
> I’m really enjoying the dynamics between Minerva and Narcisse, but since this story is about Hermione I can’t put much of Narcissa and Minerva in this fic. Therefor I’ve decided to write another story in this universe. It will be a series of one-shots in the lives of Narcissa and Minerva. I already have a bunch of ideas, but I’m curious what you would like to read, so let me know and I’ll put it in :D


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is it. The final chapter of this story. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you for the support whether is was by reading, following, favoriteing or reviewing this story. Your support gave me the motivation to finish this story in such a short time. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

The day after the graduation party Minerva takes Hermione to the ministry to finally get her recognized as Minerva’s daughter. Hermione surprises Minerva by asking to have her last name changed to Mcgonagall. It only takes ten minutes to get all the paperwork signed, but it is probably one of the most treasured moments of their life.

 

\---

 

The first year after graduation Hermione studies as Minerva’s apprentice to get her mastery in Transfiguration. Not only is it helpful in making the bond between mother and daughter stronger it also helps Hermione and Ginny. Even though the girls don’t get to see each other as much as in previous years the still manage to have dinner together a couple of times a week.

 

\---

 

When Hermione and Minerva are at Mcgonagall Manor during school breaks that first year they work hard to make some important changes to the manor. The are magically changing the Manor’s interior into two houses. One for Minerva and Narcissa the other for Hermione and hopefully Ginny. Hermione plans on asking Ginny to move in after her graduation. She’s pretty sure Ginny will say yes. Both Hermione and Ginny love the Manor and its beautiful surroundings and with the Manor split they will have enough privacy.

 

 

\---

 

Minerva encourages Hermione to contact her adoptive parents once more. She thinks that maybe time has helped them come to terms. Hermione visits them together with Minerva and the manage to have a civil conversation. Although the Grangers still can’t fully accept Hermione is gay they promise to try. Things never really get back to the way things were, but Hermione visits them on their birthdays and eventually things get to the point where Hermione can bring her family with her.

 

\---

 

Hermione never get’s to ask Ginny to move in with her. Ginny surprises her at the end of the graduation party with a portkey.

“I’d like to go somewhere a little more private with you Hermione, if that’s okay?”

“Sure.” Hermione holds on to the portkey and is surprised when it lands them in the exact same place where the two of them had dessert the night they lost there virginity.

In the grass she sees the same blankets and chocolate strawberries. 

“What is this Gin?” Ginny sits down facing the Manor and pats between her legs.

“You’ll see, for now just sit down.” Hermione sits in between Ginny legs and feeds her a strawberry. After a few minutes Ginny clears her throat.

“Would you please look at the Manor Hermione?” Hermione looks and suddenly parts of the Manor start lighting up until Hermione can read the words on the Manor wall.

_ Hermione Mcgonagall, will you marry me? _

 

You look back at Ginny and see her looking at you nervous.

“Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.”

 

\---

 

While Hermione was getting her mastery in Transfiguration Draco became a potions master. Draco learned from Minerva that Severus Snape wanted to retire from teaching and had immediately owled both his former head of house and the headmaster to ask if he could work with Snape on his mastery and eventually take over the position of potion teacher at Hogwarts. It took two years, but Draco succeeded. 

 

\---

 

Lucius Malfoy died in Azkaban two years after the wizengamot sentenced him to live in Azkaban. This gave Narcissa not only closure but also the strength to go out and find a job. She ends up as a prosecutor in the Magical Law Enforcement Unit. Her first case is bringing Rita Skeeter before the wizengamot for slander. Narcissa wins and Rita Skeeter is not only forced to pay exemplary damages and serve five years in azkaban but she’s also not allowed to work as a journalist or in publishing ever again. 

 

\---

 

Hermione and Ginny get married a year after the proposal. For a while Ginny has been curious about making love to Hermione with a penis. She’s been asking Hermione to help with the transfiguration for a while but it isn’t until their wedding night that Hermione feels confident enough to change Ginny. Hermione is sore for days but would love to do that again. It unfortunately has to wait at least nine months. They both forgot to use the contraceptive spell.

 

\---

 

“Mum, Cissa, could you sit down for a minute please? Ginny and I have some news to share.” When they all are seated Hermione takes a deep breath and decides to just rip off the band-aid.

“You’re going to be grandmother.” Both Narcissa and Minerva start glowing when hearing the news and hug both girls. When they've all calmed down enough Minerva is the first to ask

“As happy as I am with the news, it is a little unexpected. I thought you wanted to wait a few years?” Ginny is suddenly very interested in her shoes and leaves the explaining to Hermione.

“Well you see mum. It kinda was a mistake… Or well maybe not really a mistake. I mean we definitely planned the transfiguration… It’s just… we kinda… well… we…” 

“You forgot the contraceptive spell? Please tell me you didn’t obliviate the sex talk, because if you did we have to have it again. And to be honest once was mortifying enough.”

“I didn’t obliviate my memory. I was just otherwise occupied. And beside just because it’s earlier than planned doesn’t mean this little one isn’t more then welcome.” Hermione ends while rubbing her belly.

“Don’t give them a hard time Min. You know just as well as I that if I was still able to become pregnant I would have been by now with the amount of times you forget that damn contraceptive spell.” Minerva looks at Narcissa mortified but before she can skold her Ginny speaks up.

“Please, I really don’t need this kind of information on the sexlife of my mothers-in-law.”

 

\---

 

Eleven years later Hermione and Ginny are standing on platform 9 ¾ again. This time as the parents of little Rose Mcgonagall. Minerva and Narcissa, both retired now, came with them to send of their granddaughter. Hermione can’t stop a tear from falling when she sees the Hogwarts Express disappear in the distance. Minerva pulls her in for a hug.

“I know honey, little girls grow up and it’s hard to let go. But if little Rosie is anything like her mummies she’ll grow up to make you very proud.”

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you're interested the first chapter of the Minerva/Narcissa story I mentioned earlier is up. The story is called 'Gryffindor and Slytherin, enemies no more'. You could read it, you know if you're interested.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Feel free to point them out :)


End file.
